What We Grow To Be
by Leville
Summary: Evan Dursley always felt unsure about being a wizard. Now that he's starting Hogwarts, things are even worse. He cannot escape the Dursley family's infamous reputation in the wizarding community. But over the school year, Ev will learn that it doesn't matter what someone is born, but what they grow to be. Sequel to Afternoon Tea at Number 4 Privet Drive.
1. Prologue:

**A/N: This is a follow up to my very short FF called "Afternoon Tea at Privet Drive." So if you want to read that first, it shouldn't take you much time. But if you don't feel like looking for it, don't worry! I pretty much summarize it in this first post. **

**Prologue: **

Vernon Dursley paced back and forth in his tidy, sensible kitchen, his breathing ragged. He gripped at his salt and pepper mustache, yanking the hair out by the roots. He had not been driven to this desperate measure in more than fifteen years.

His wife, Petunia, sat rigidly at the kitchen table, clutching a cup of tea that had long since gone cold. Occasionally, she would shift slightly, straightening her clothes or brushing imaginary lint from her sweater. She stared fixedly at a spot on the wall above the stove to avoid catching her husband's eye.

Their thirty-two-year-old son Dudley leaned against the doorframe, feeling both uneasy and irritated. His gaze drifted from one parent to the other. He was worried about his mother. She had fainted earlier that day. Although she had come around quickly, she remained pale and she had not spoken since. Dudley's father on the other hand, had not shut up all evening. However, no one had understood a word because all of Vernon's garbled mutterings had been completely unintelligible.

All this fuss was over Dudley's five-year-old son, Evan. In one afternoon, Evan had destroyed the perfect, ordinary life Vernon and Petunia had enjoyed for the last fifteen or so years. The life they felt they earned after raising their nephew, Harry. Harry Potter had been "strange," "unnatural," and "abnormal." More to the point, he was a wizard. Just like Evan.

Mere hours ago, Ev had set the contents of the bathroom flying around of their own accord and later at lunch, he made a plate of cookies slide across the table into his reach. Dudley had opened his mouth in an attempt to explain magic to Gianna, his wife, when she made a startling revelation: She had a brother who was a wizard.

Dudley had barely had time to inform Gianna that the "magic gene" was on his side of the family as well before he realized his father was about to fly into a rage. He asked her to take Evan home so Dudley could have some time with his parents. Gianna threw a quick glance at Vernon and seemed all too happy to leave.

Dudley thought about trying to call her; she probably didn't think that he would be this late coming home.

"We could fix him," said Vernon suddenly, louder and more clearly. "I really think we could. We just didn't try hard enough with Potter. Just ignoring it wasn't enough. Now that we know that, we can try other things… We'll talk to him about it. We'll make him see sense. And he will not go to that Hogwash school. There must be other things we could try, too. We could– we could–" Vernon looked wildly back and forth between Dudley and Petunia. "Maybe a therapist? We could send him to a priest–"

At this, Dudley couldn't remain silent any longer. "I'm not sending him to a shrink or a priest! He's not possessed, Dad." He forced himself to keep his tone calm. "And he's not crazy. He's a little kid. I'm not traumatizing him by sending him to a priest or pumping him full of drugs… I _knew_ you were going to react like this. That's why I wasn't going to tell you!"

"You knew?" barked Vernon.

"About 30 minutes before you did," Dudley admitted.

Vernon let out a snarl. "This is all that woman's fault," he suddenly seethed, referring to Gianna. "I never liked her, you know. I had a bad feeling about her from the start!"

Dudley let out a scoff. Quite the contrary! While Petunia never warmed to Gianna, Vernon had been taken with her immensely. "Well, if you hadn't of sent me on that business trip to Italy, I never would have met her. So maybe… it's all _your_ fault."

Vernon's eyes bulged and he proceeded to splutter more nonsense.

"You know, I'm not exactly thrilled with it, either," Dudley admitted. "More than five years into it and I'm still nervous enough about being a parent. And this- this thing- magic, wizardry, whatever it is- just adds a whole mess of complications that I'm not sure how I'll be able to handle. But there's nothing we can do about it. So just let it go! Deal with it and move on!"

"NO!" Vernon roared. "It is unacceptable! I can't- I will not allow- Not in my family-!" Vernon broke off, breathing heavily.

Dudley glared at his father. "What are you so upset about?" His voice is much harsher than he intended. "I mean, Mum's issues, I can understand. But why do you hate it so much?"

"He blew up my sister! Remember?" Vernon bellowed.

"Yeah, about 10 years after you treated him like –"

"What about that pig's tail?" Vernon huffed. "That wasn't exactly a picnic for you. Not to mention the money to cost _me_ to remove it."

Dudley fidgeted. That was still a sore spot. He didn't have anything to say.

Luckily, Petunia had finally found her voice. "What do you mean you understand my issues?" Her voice was lifeless.

Dudley, so relieved for the change of topic, said completely without thinking, "Just something that Harry said to me a few years ago." He sucked in a sharp breath, wishing he could take the words back. He had promised Harry that he would never, ever mention that conversation to Petunia or Vernon. Instead of telling his mother that he knew she had been intensely jealous of her sister, Dudley told her, "He said that uh…someone told him that it was hard for you to be apart from Lily." What was that professor's name? "Dumblesomething… He told Harry that you were used to looking out for her… Because she was your younger sister…" he invented wildly.

Petunia finally turned her face away from the wall to look at Dudley. "You've seen… _him_?"

Dudley nodded.

"How often?"

Vernon gaped in horror, as if Petunia had asked if Harry could move back into the cupboard under the stairs.

Dudley ignored him and answered his mother. "I found him about six years ago. My dentist's daughter married his brother-in-law. Isn't that funny? I only see him about… once a year around summer. His kids are about Ev's age."

Petunia hesitated then asked, "He has kids?"

"Yeah… Erm. Three. Two boys and a little girl. And a ton of nieces and nephews; about 10, I think. He's married to a girl with lots of brothers." That was pretty much all that Dudley knew. His conversations with Harry were mostly pretty limited. They usually just sat together in silence while they watched their kids run around the yard and their wives had tea in the kitchen.

"Will you two stop discussing this?" interrupted Vernon. "Potter's not our concern anymore, remember? He put us all in danger and then at least had the decency to get the hell out of our house. Now, can we please focus on the problem at hand? _Evan_?"

"Problem?" demanded Dudley, finally turning away from Petunia. "My son… is a _problem_?" He glared at his father. "You know what? Don't expect me at work on Monday… I quit."

Vernon didn't respond, but several emotions passed over Vernon's face: hurt, confusion, anger.

"Get out," Petunia snapped suddenly, standing up.

Dudley's eyes flicked over to his mother, shocked. He swallowed and discovered that his throat hurt. He made his way over to the door.

"Not you," Petunia said. She was speaking to Vernon. Her voice rung out, loud and clear. "Leave right now. And don't come back until you remember that Evan is your grandson."

Vernon stood there, unable to move.

"GO!" shouted Petunia.

Very slowly, Vernon made his way across the kitchen, out of the room and towards the foyer. The sound of the door banging shut echoed throughout the house like a gunshot.

Petunia heaved a heavy sigh and collapsed back into the kitchen chair. She buried her face in her hands. Dudley sat down next to her.

"Mum-" Dudley started but had no idea what to say.

Petunia took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. She turned to Dudley and patted his head, just like she used to do when he was little. Straightening the collar of his shirt, she said, "I'm sure if you ask… _him_… he'll help you and Evan deal with this. But… Vernon and I… we're not going to want to hear about it." She paused, noticing the time on the clock. "You better get home. It's late."


	2. Chapter One:

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Sorry this is pretty much filler. Ack!**

**Chapter One:**

In the six years following that fateful night, there were numerous changes in Dudley Dursley's life. Although Vernon had gone back to Number 4 Privet Drive in a hurry and never again mentioned wanting to "fix" Evan, Dudley didn't take his job back at Vernon's drill making company. Instead, he went on to become a boxing coach at a local gym. Dudley had joked about it, saying that the weight he had worked so hard to lose in his teens had been creeping back up on him and this job would force him back into shape. But the fact was this: the change of jobs led to a decline in the family's income. They ended up moving to a smaller house a year later.

Despite everything, Vernon and Petunia continued to invite Dudley and his family to tea every other Saturday and acted as if "The Incident" never happened. However, there was an undeniable tension beneath the surface. No one ever mentioned it, but it was clear that the "M" word was still not allowed to be said out loud at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Evan seemed to sense on the source of the family's strain. On the rare occasions that he accidentally preformed magic, he always looked intensely guilty. Dudley had been worried about trying to deal with pig tails, snake-like tongues, and relatives swelling up like balloons and bumping around the ceiling. However, the worst episode that had ever occurred happened more than three years ago. One of Evan's teachers had been yelling herself hoarse at the class and her desk suddenly overturned. Evan been extremely upset over the matter, repeating over and over, "I just wanted her to stop screaming."

Something else that was very different? Harry and his family were around a little more often; his children were thrilled that they didn't have to try to hide their abilities from their cousin anymore.

Gianna's wizard brother, Ben, also came around more often, too. Dudley usually only saw him whenever he and Gianna went to visit Italy. But now that he knew Dudley was aware of magic, he could just "pop up" in the back garden whenever Evan needed babysitting. Ben also continuously brought Ev presents that "all Wizarding children should have;" everything from a book of wizard's fairytales to a toy broomstick (which Gianna never actually let Ev have). On Evan's eighth birthday, Ben even brought him to a Quidditch Game.

Dudley's vocabulary had actually expanded to know words like "Quidditch" in addition to "Bludger," "Quaffle," and "Snitch." In spite of Ben's enthusiastic descriptions of the sport, Dudley still couldn't make heads or tails of the actual rules of the game. He did learn how to play Exploding Snap and Gobstones. Dudley also watched Ben and Ev play Wizard's Chess so often; he found it strange when normal chess pieces didn't move or talk.

Besides games, Dudley now knew who Beedle the Bard was. He knew Beedle's major works, including the stories of Babbity Rabbity and the Fountain of Fair Fortune, as well as the Tale of the Three Brothers. Dudley could practically recite "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot" by memory because Evan had requested to hear it so many times.

It was safe to say that Dudley's life had altered drastically in the last few years. However, the biggest change so far was unquestionably in store today. It was Sunday, May twenty-seventh.

It was Evan's eleventh birthday.

Even though it did not come as a surprise, Dudley, Gianna, and Evan were all staring thunderstruck at a thick, yellowish piece of parchment that boldly welcomed Ev to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter Two:

**Chapter Two: **

"Thank you, Harry," Dudley told his cousin in an undertone as he shook his hand.

"It's no problem," Harry insisted, letting Dudley's hand go. "Lily's starting school this year, too. She's got the same list of books and equipment. We're happy to bring Evan along. Sure you don't want to come, too? Diagon Alley is really interesting."

Dudley shook his head quickly, glancing at Ev, who was on the other side of the room building a tower out of Exploding Snap Cards with James, Al, and Lily; Harry's children. Dudley lowered his voice further still. "I think he feels guilty about… how things are with my parents now. Maybe if I'm not around, oh…I don't know. Maybe he won't think about that so much, and he'll feel a bit better." Dudley looked down at his feet.

Harry nodded. "Do you want me to talk them?" he asked, sounding as though a conversation with Vernon and Petunia Dursley was the very last thing he wanted to do.

Dudley almost laughed. "Thank you, but no. I don't really see how you could help. They're still… er…" He trailed away.

Suddenly, a sharp bang announced that the Exploding Snap cards had… well, exploded. "Owww! DAD!" bellowed Harry's oldest son, James. Dudley and Harry turned their heads to see that James' bangs and eyebrows were slightly singed. Al, Lily, and Ev were all laughing themselves silly at the aggravated expression on James' face.

"Are you hurt?" Harry demanded.

"No," James admitted then scowled.

Reassured that James was okay, Harry let himself smile. "Well, you should know by now that Exploding Snap can-"

"Blow up in your face?" prompted Al, which led to more snickering from Lily and Ev.

"And on that note," said Harry, turning back to Dudley. "I think we better head out to Diagon Alley before it gets late. Ginny's probably already at the Leaky Cauldron. She'll be angry with us if we keep her waiting too long."

"Maybe Mum can fix your hair," said Al bracingly.

"She's not touching my hair," grumbled James.

Briefly gripping Dudley's hand again, Harry said, "We'll try to have Ev back before eight. If we get done shopping early enough, we might get dinner."

"Okay. Eight o'clock would be great. Thank you."

Harry led his kids through the front door and out onto the lawn. "I'll be just one second," Ev called before closing the door. Ev's smile faded as he looked up at his father. He suddenly felt very nervous about all this. "Dad."

Dudley forced out a smile, ruffling his son's dark hair. "It's going to be fine," he said, more to himself than to Evan. He suddenly remembered something that he had heard a very long time ago, on the night he had found out that magic was real and that his cousin was a wizard. "Hogwarts is supposed to be the 'finest school of magic in the world.'"

"Did Uncle Ben tell you that? How would he know?" whispered Ev. "He didn't go to Hogwarts. He went to La Fenice, in Italy."

Dudley shrugged. "I don't know. Would you say Oxford is a good school?"

"Yes," said Ev slowly.

"But you've never been there," Dudley pointed out.

Ev managed a smile.

Dudley gave his son a quick hug before guiding him out the door. "Besides, Harry went there. He seems to have liked it all right. Got your money?"

"Yes," Evan groaned. That had to be the twelfth time his father had asked him that.

"Harry said they'd exchange it for Wizard money. Those weird coins…What are they called again?"

"Galleons, Sickles, and er… Knuts."

"Yes. That's right," said Dudley thoughtfully.

"Save me some dinner, in case I don't like wherever we eat tonight."

"Well, we'll just have to see how good it is," Dudley warned him. Ev pulled a face, looking remarkably like James after the Exploding Snap burned his eyebrows. Dudley closed the door, wondering how his parents would react if they knew where Evan was headed; what they would say in two weeks when they noticed that Ev was no longer around.


	4. Chapter Three:

**Chapter Three: **

The Potters and Evan approached Charing Cross Road. "_That's_ the Leaky Cauldron," James told Ev, pointing to a little rundown building in between a bookshop and a music store.

They walked into the pub, which was crowded with people. They met Ginny at the door, who smiled warmly at her children and at Evan. Harry and Ginny paused to wave to Hannah Abbot, the landlady, then led the children out through a door.

"Just wait 'til you see this, Ev!"exclaimed Al as they all made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron. "This is really cool!"

Ev looked around and saw that he was simply looking at a small grimy courtyard that was completely surrounded by brick walls. He raised his eyebrows, not sure if Al was joking or not. It was usually James who played the weird pranks.

"Can I show him, Dad?" asked James hopefully, pulling his wand out of his pocket. "Al got to go last year."

Harry shared a glance with Ginny, then nodded.

"My turn next year!" interrupted Lily.

"You remember which one?" Ginny asked James.

"Three up, two across," James said smartly, tapping a brick in the wall as he spoke. The moment the wand came in contact with the right brick, a small hole appeared.

Evan felt his jaw drop as the hole grew larger, becoming a vast archway that led out onto a cramped, cobbled street. Evan could see several little shops selling all sorts of strange and wonderful things. Countless people marched up and down the street, entering and exiting the different buildings, all of them weighed down with shopping bags. Ev couldn't help himself; he stepped through the doorway in order to get a better look.

"We should have brought Ev 'round here ages ago," mused Lily, watching the look of awe on her cousin's face.

"We should have done our _shopping_ ages ago," groaned Harry, his eyes traveling over the many shoppers, too. "It's the last weekend of August. It's going to be so crowded."

"Oh, it'll be all right," Ginny assured him. "We almost always used to always come on the thirty-first, remember? Now _that _was a nightmare." She let out a little laugh. "Let's go to Gringotts first. Bill and Fleur are working today. We can tell them hullo." She turned to Ev. "You were warned about the goblins, right?"

Ev nodded briskly, trying to act as if he saw goblins working at the bank every day. "My uncle told me about them."

"Right," said Harry. "After that, I think we should split up and get done in half the time. James and Al can go with Ginny to pick up the books and go to the apothecary. And I'll take Lily and Evan to get their robes and wands. Then we'll meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at six o'clock or so for dinner."

"Ev and I will need cauldrons and scales and phials," Lily reminded her father.

"Well, we can get those," said Ginny, referring to herself, James, and Al. "Now come on, let's go!"

They headed down the street, Lily holding tight to Ev's sleeve, so he wouldn't get lost as he turned his head in every direction, trying to look at as much as possible.


	5. Chapter Four:

**Chapter Four: **

They approached the old marble white building together. Once inside, Harry took Lily, Al, and James down to their vault. Ev remained with Ginny in the Entrance Hall. Ginny exchanged pleasantries with her older brother Bill, leaving Ev to stare dumbstruck at Ginny's stunningly beautiful sister-in-law as she took his money and exchanged it for the equivalent in Galleons and Sickles.

After they visited the bank (Evan would never admit it, but the goblins gave him the absolute creeps), they split up and Ev and Lily went with Harry to a little robe shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

They opened the door to the store, a little bell ringing from somewhere above their heads. Alerted by the noise, an aged witch tottered out from behind a counter. Evan assumed she must be Madam Malkin.

"Oh, hello, Mister Potter!" she cried rapturously to Harry. "This is your youngest?" She beamed down at Lily, who offered her a nervous smile. "I guess she'll be needing robes, won't she?" Madam Malkin turned her attention to Evan. "That's not Albus, is it? He's much too tall!" She adjusted her glasses then noticed Evan's eyes were dark brown, not green.

"No," Harry told her quickly. "This is my cousin's son, Evan Dursley. Ev, this is Madam Malkin."

"Hi," said Ev.

"He's starting Hogwarts this year, too," Harry continued. "He needs robes as well."

"Excellent," said Madam Malkin. "Lavender can asset him."

At the sound of her name, a woman walked out of the backroom, her arms full of black material. Despite the heat of late August, she was wearing a bright, colorful scarf. She smiled vibrantly as she handed Madam Malkin some of the cloth she brought out. "Hi, Harry! It's so nice to see you again."

"Hello, Lavender," said Harry, who then proceeded to introduce Ev and Lily, explained that he had gone to school with Lavender.

Madam Malkin gestured to a couple of stools across the room, motion for Lily and Ev to step onto them. They did so and Madam Malkin and Lavender started working on their robes.

"You know, my oldest is starting Hogwarts this year, too," Lavender declared, pinning the sleeves of Evan's new robes to the right length. "Liam Finnigan. Who knows? Maybe you two will end up sharing a dormitory."

"That would be nice. I don't know any boys in my year," Ev told her, making a note of the name Liam Finnigan as he looked down at Lavender. He wished he hadn't. While she had been working, Lavender's scarf had gotten loose and slipped, revealing what must have only been the top of four horrible, long scars. Evan had seen similar scars earlier that day on Ginny's brother Bill. He had been mauled by a werewolf during "The War." Ev wondered if the same thing had happened to Lavender.

Noticing his gaze, she absentmindedly tightened the scarf with one hand. "Some things can't be fixed by magic," murmured Lavender, but whether she was talking about her scars, or Evan's robes, he didn't know.

After a few more moments, Lavender declared, "There you go. You're all done!"

Not long after, Madam Malkin finished with Lily. They paid for their robes and Harry opened the door again saying, "Now this is the best part. Let's go to Ollivanders!"

A wand. Evan could hardly believe it. He was about to get a wand; the final confirmation and absolute proof that he was… a _wizard_.

**a/n: Okay, I know Lavender died in the last movie , so I guess that means JKR meant for Lavender to die in the books, too but.. It's not mentioned in DH and I don't**_** think**_** it was in any of Jo's post-epilogue interviews. Therefore, in my mind, Lavender's still quite alive (though badly scarred) and married to Seamus Finnigan. No one can convince me otherwise. But I guess this is AU anyway, so I could have Sirius still alive and kicking if I wanted. (I won't do that though.) **

**But I am afraid you'll have to deal with a TON of my headcanon in this story. Sorry I'm not sorry! :P **

**Thank you very much for the reviews/favorites/alerts. This is the first long story I've written on this site, so I appreciate your interest. **


	6. Chapter Five:

**Chapter Five: **

Ev, Harry and Lily made their way along the crowded street, Evan still twisting and turning in every direction, trying to see everything. He found himself desperately wishing that Harry wasn't in such a hurry. Ev decided to beg his parents- and if that failed, maybe Uncle Ben- and see if they would bring him back to Diagon Alley someday so that he could wander up and down every inch. Since Ollivanders was at the very end of the street, Ev wasn't worried about getting lost this time and allowed himself to wander a few feet behind his cousins, taking an extra moment to stare at Flourish and Blotts Bookstore.

He was disappointed that Ginny, James, and Al were the ones who were going to buy the books. That was something that Ev had been really looking forward too; he loved books, much to the bemusement of his father. Out of all the "magical" presents Ev's uncle had given him, his now very worn and battered copy of _Tales of the Beedle the Bard_ had been by far his favorite. Whenever he read from it, it was the only time he could think of magic and forget to dwell on what it had done to his family. He forgot his guilt and the knowledge that he had forever ruined his mum and dad's relationship with his grandparents.

Evan had been hoping to find another book that might do that. And while he was sure that his new textbooks would be infinitely more interesting than his old Muggle history, science, and maths books, he didn't think they would provide the same escape that fiction could.

"Ow. Watch it!"

Needless to say, walking forward with one's head turned around back as far as it could go was not the ideal way to travel through a mass of people. Ev had walked headlong into someone without realizing where he was going and a loud hissing announced he had stepped on a cat's tail.

Looking down, he saw a girl sprawled on the ground, a small grey and black kitten with its ears flat against its head hovering at her side. The girl sat up, looking vexed. Her bag had spilled, dumping her new books and potion ingredients all over the sidewalk.

"Gah! I'm so sorry!" groaned Ev, kneeling down to help her pick up her things. "It's just… I've never been here before and- and I got distracted. I'm not usually a _complete_ idiot. More like, two thirds normal person, one-third idiot…"

At his self deprecation, the girl let herself smile. Her eyes lit up, and Evan noticed that they were bright blue, a somewhat startling contrast against her dark tan skin and black hair. "Oh, all right then. I suppose I can forgive you, providing nothing's broken, of course."

Ev couldn't tell if she was joking or not. The girl meanwhile had grabbed the bag and started putting the books back into it.

Evan began picking up packets and bottles that held all sorts of strange stuff- odd little plants and things like "eye of newt." As he reached for a bottle of salamander blood, he spotted that the gray cat had wandered over, its ears no longer flat, sniffing keenly. Evan noticed that its ears were abnormally large, almost comically so. He stretched his hand out, but did not actually touch it. After a moment, the cat stretched, pushing its head against Ev's palm. "Aw. Aren't you the little Dumbo?" commented Ev in an affectionate voice.

"Did you just call my Kneazle dumb?" the girl demanded in mock outrage.

"What? No! It's a movie…about an elephant with really big… ears…" The girl raised her eyebrow. Registering the blank look on her face, he added, "I guess you're not... er, Muggle born?"

She shook her head.

"So what's a Kneazle?" Ev asked, noticing that the not-cat had a strange, lion-like tail. The word sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"_He's_ a Kneazle," was her only response. "He doesn't even have a name yet. I just bought him today. Well, actually my dad bought him for my birthday tomorrow. I'm still way too young to get a license for one..."

"Where _are_ your parents?" Ev asked, looking around but not seeing anyone waiting for the girl. "Are you alone?"

"For the blessed moment," she said. "I had to get away from my mother's shrill voice for a bit. So… What's your name?"

"Evan…" he told her. "Ev," he amended.

"Evan Ev?" the girl stifled a laugh and after checking that everything was back in her bag, she got to her feet.

"Evan Dursley," Ev corrected as straightened up as well. "But people call me Ev. I don't really like 'Evan' too much."

"Ah. I see. Well, I'm Brielle, if that makes you feel any better," she said. "Like Brie. As in cheese. My brother and sister are named after famous and powerful witches and wizards… but not me. No, I'm named after curdled milk. Shows you what my mother thinks I will amount to."

Ev opened his mouth and was about to tell her that he was sure her parents hadn't named her after cheese when he heard someone calling, "Evan? Evan? Where are you? There you are! We got to Ollivanders and you had gone!"


	7. Chapter Six:

**Chapter Six: **

Evan looked around Brielle to see Harry and Lily, both looking panicked, jostling through the crowd in order to get by.

"Sorry," Ev said as soon as his cousins reached his side. "I didn't mean to worry you!" he explained quickly. "It's just that I- _quite literally_- ran into Brielle here. And I was just helping her pick her stuff back up. She's separated from her parents," Ev added, in case that added any sympathy.

Harry turned promptly to Brielle. Ev suddenly remembered that Harry was the magical equivalent of a police officer. _What was the word? _Ev tried to remember. _It starts with an "A." Awroar?_ "Where did you see your parents last?" Harry asked.

Brielle waved the question off. "Don't worry about it. We've only been here a little while. I've got money and I know my way around here really well. I thought I'd buy my wand…" After a second she added, "My dad wouldn't leave without me."

"Really," said Harry. "It's not a problem. We'll help you find them. I'm Harry; I'm an Auror, by the way. And this is my daughter, Lily. We're Ev's cousins."

Auror. Right, that was the word.

Brielle let out a short, surprised laugh as she stared at Harry's forehead. She looked from Harry to Evan. "You… You… Harry Potter's your cousin! This is brilliant!" Her laughter continued. "Wow. Uh, hi. I'm Brielle."

Evan bit his lip. He had heard that Harry was famous; his uncle Ben had most excited when he found out who Dudley's wizard cousin was. But Ev had never heard the details and rarely dwelled on it. Harry seemed perfectly normal to him. Well, as normal as a wizard could be.

Still giggling, Brielle turned back to Harry. "As much as I would _love _to see my mother's face if I turned up with you… My conscience wouldn't hear of it. I really can't ask you to subject yourself to that. Too bad."

"Who _is _your mother?" asked Harry, sounding more curious than concerned now.

Brielle's laughter died instantly. She hesitated and then said, "Pansy Zabini. I think you used to know her."

Harry's eyes widened. His tone was polite, but slightly strangled. "You're- Pansy- and Blaise's- daughter?"

"Oh, yes, sir, indeed I am one Brielle Zabini," she replied in an exaggerated upper-crust sort of accent. "Well," she continued in her normal voice. "It was nice meeting you." She waved to Harry and started to turn, her Kneazle following after her.

"And I guess I'll see you two in a couple of days," she added to a very confused Ev and Lily, who was peering down at Brielle with great curiosity.

"Wait," Harry started, obviously both of his Auror and parental instincts kicking in again. "I'd really feel better if-"

Brielle had not gone two paces before a dark-haired boy of around thirteen reached out of the crowd and caught her wrist. "Gotcha," he said. "Why do you have to make everything difficult?"

"I needed to get my wand, Thad," Brielle growled, yanking herself free of his grip. "I figured you and Circe would rather go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, _okay_?"

"Mum's been in an absolute state-" the boy began.

"_Oh yeah right_!" scoffed Brielle.

"Listen to me, you little-"

At this it seemed, Harry could take no more. He approached them. "Is there a problem?" he asked, still in full Auror mode.

"Only that my little sister is a pain in the-" The boy- Thad- noticed Harry, obviously recognizing him. "Sorry if my sister bothered you. Sir," he added grudgingly. "She's back where she belongs, now. Thanks." He sounded anything but grateful. "C'mon Brielle, we've got to go to Twilfit and Tattings. Mum, Dad, and Cee are there."

Harry frowned after them but let the brother and sister go.

"How did you know her parents, Dad?" asked Lily as soon as Brielle and Thad were out of earshot.

"I went to school with them. They were in my year," said Harry, still watching the crowd, even though the Zabinis were long out of sight. "I didn't know them very well, though. They were Slytherins. Pansy was never very fond of me, though. Or your mum. Or Hermione. Or anyone, really."

Lily's eyes narrowed with distaste.

Harry finally turned back to Ev and Lily. "Come on now. I think we better get to Ollivanders, now. Otherwise we'll be late for dinner."

**A/N: A few of you have commented/messaged me about the chapters being short. So I don't have to keep repeating myself, I'll say it here: I only wrote fan fiction on another site for the better part of 6 years. We had a roughly 800 word limit so that's just what I'm used to. Old habits die hard, especially for me. I'm trying to work on making chapters longer. But I've already written up to chapter 16, so chapters will remain at this length for awhile. But I can update just about every day, at least. **


	8. Chapter Seven:

**Chapter Seven: **

Ev, Harry, and Lily finally opened the door to Ollivanders' wand shop only to discover that no one was there.

"Where is he?" asked Lily, as she and Evan looked all around the room. The walls were all shelves, like a library. But rather than books, they held narrow, thin brown boxes. There was a grand, winding staircase that led up to another room, which undoubtedly held more boxes.

_Are _all _those wands_? Ev thought in wonder.

"Old Ollivander's probably lurking in a corner," muttered Harry, who greatly disliked Ollivander's habit of making dramatic entrances. "We'll just wait a couple of seconds and he'll turn up."

Sure enough, after a moment or two, there was a slight rustling and an elderly man emerged from another room, holding a tape measure in one hand, letting it trail on the ground behind him. He did not turn to his customers. As a matter of fact, he didn't seem to have noticed them. He set the tape measure on the desk and began rifling through papers.

"He's probably more than a hundred by now," whispered Harry to Ev and Lily.

"I am not deaf, you know," said Ollivander. "Forgive me for making you wait. I'm afraid I am very behind on a special order. I'll only be a moment. For now, Ellery will take your measurements. Ellery, my dear, will you please come down and assist me! "

"Coming!" chimed a girl's voice from somewhere up above. Ev looked up to see a blondish blur sliding down the banister of the stairs. Ev assumed this must be Ellery. She landed neatly on her feet. It was clear to Evan that it was not the first time she had done that.

As if answer to Evan's thoughts, Ollivander said, "How many times have I asked you not to do that, Ellie my dear?"

"Sorry, but it's just so fun!"

"This is Ellery Elmore, my part-time assistant and my full-time great-granddaughter. Ellie's going to be taking over my business one day," stated Ollivander proudly. "She has the gift; such a way with nature! You should see her with the Bowtruckles."

Ellery beamed with excitement; her great smile and wide cobalt eyes seemed almost too large for her little face. "What do you need?"

"Start measuring these two while I finalize this order," said Ollivander, grabbing a quill and a few papers and going back up stairs.

"Right," said Ellery importantly. "Who wants to go first?"

Lily stepped forward and Ellery continued speaking in an official sort of way. If she was older than Evan and Lily, it wasn't by much. Ellery must have sensed she wasn't being taken too seriously because she said, "Okay! I'll admit it, this is the first time I've ever helped a costumer before. Normally I just pluck the hairs out of unicorns' tails and pull branches off trees and try to keep the Bowtruckles from tearing our eyes out! Er… Which is your wand arm?"

Lily lifted her right hand and Ellery went on to take Lily's measurements.

"Are you two first-years? _I'm finally_ starting Hogwarts this year! I can't wait!" She measured the distance between Lily's right shoulder to the floor.

"Yeah," said Ev as Ellery wrapped the measuring tape around Lily's head.

"Great!" Ellery gushed, noting the distance between Lily's elbow to her knee. "Although, I will miss this shop," she confessed, putting down the tape measure at last. "All right, you're all set," she said to Lily. "Now for your wand. I think we should first try-"

"Thank you, Ellery, I'll take it from here," said Mr. Ollivander's voice quite suddenly. "You may take this young man's measurements for me." Ev jumped; he had not heard the old man return. Lily swiveled around in surprise. Harry, however, rolled his eyes.

Ellery started taking Ev's measurements as Mr. Ollivander started to bring out wands for Lily to try, explaining about the different types of wand woods, cores, and lengths. He handed her at least five wands and kept yelling, "No, no, no! All wrong!" every time. Once he even pleaded, "Please, Miss Potter, don't give me as much trouble as your father did!" Eventually, he pulled out "English Oak, unicorn hair, 14 inches."

Lily lifted it into the air, a smile on her face. She seemed to know this wand was different, she brought it down, filling the air with gold and red sparks.

Harry and Mister Ollivander started clapping. Ev would have clapped too if Ellery hadn't been measuring the width of his wrists. "You're done," she pronounced after she measured the distance between Ev's chin and his fingertips.

Mister Ollivander turned his misty, grey colored to Ev. "Now who might you be?"

"I'm Evan Dursley." Despite the chill that ran up his spine, Ev forced himself to meet Ollivander's eerie gaze.

To Ev's intense relief, Ollivander looked at Harry. "Your aunt's family?" he asked lightly. "But I thought they were all Muggles?"

"He's got it from our side of the family and his mother's. Her brother's a wizard. I guess he didn't really have a chance."

"That's… interesting," mused Ollivander. "That's… That's _very_ interesting."

Ev looked down at the floor, unable to make himself look up into those freaky, silvery eyes again.

"I think… I know exactly what you need." Ollivander turned back to Ellery. "Go get that wand we just finished. That beautiful willow one."

"Eleven and a half inches, phoenix core?" asked Ellery as she turned up the stairs.

"I haven't even made a box for it yet," Ollivander said. "I knew when I made it; it was a special wand, intended for a special owner."


	9. Chapter Eight:

**Chapter Eight: **

Ellery brought the wand back down quickly, walking down the stairs this time, rather than sliding down the banister. Cradled in her arms, almost like a baby, she held a wrapped up bundle of white cloth. "I'll be sorry to see this one go," she admitted.

She handed the bundle to Ollivander, who opened it and chuckled. "I'll tell you what: If this isn't the wand for you, Mister Dursley, I'll retire right now and let Ellie run the shop."

He handed the wand still shining with polish to Ev, who felt his heart pounding in his throat. Ev took it with trembling fingers, but soon steadied, feeling a slight warmth travel through him. This was it. There was no going back now. He was going to be a wizard and go to a school for magic and not come home again until Christmas.

He brought the wand down through the air, just as he had seen Lily done. And just like with Lily, there was a sudden shower sparks, though his were shining yellow, rather than red and gold.

Harry and Lily clapped enthusiastically as Ollivander began too quickly make a box for Evan's new wand. Harry checked his watch. "We better pay up, I think. We need to be at The Leaky Cauldron in thirty minutes and I want to have time to stop in on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Lily looked ecstatic at this news. "Ooh, wait til you see it, Ev. It's incredible."

Mister Ollivander rung up their purchases and Harry guided them out of the shop, directing them towards a bright, exuberant building that was loud in both color and sound. It almost hurt to look at it. The building sat beneath a gigantic sign that declared the place to be "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Whoa."

"My uncle owns it," said Lily proudly.

"Which one?" asked Ev, remembering that in addition to Bill, Lily had lots of uncles.

"His name is George. And my uncle Fred co-founded it. But I never met him. He died before I was born. In the War."

Wondering what this War was that everyone kept talking about, Ev followed his cousins as they walked into the Weasleys' shop. And if Ev had thought Diagon Alley was hard to take in, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes must have been impossible. Too many things were moving, flashing, flying, squeaking, and shrieking in all directions.

Evan turned his face in every which way, determined to see as much as possible. For some unknowable reason, a pair of boots with wings abruptly went flying past his head. He ducked and watched the boots sail across the room and land at the top of a rickety shelf.

"I should have known you'd end up here, too."

Evan looked up to see a slightly exasperated Ginny following behind a short, stocky red haired man (who could only be George), Al, and a thoroughly over excited James.

"Here," said James, who was loaded down with merchandise. He threw a few packages at Ev. Ev looked down at his newly acquired items and saw words like "KhaosKit," "Extendable Ears," and "Ton-Tongue Toffee." "We don't have to pay here because Dad was an investor!" James explained breathlessly.

"I think it's more that George enjoys spoiling you," Ginny corrected.

"Well, he did suffer a scarring injury today," sighed George in overly sympathetic tones, gesturing towards James' singed bangs and eyebrows.

Everyone but Ev rolled their eyes.

"Who do we have here?" asked George, peering over at Evan. "I'd shake your hand, good sir, but I see your hands are full of our excellent products!"

"This is Evan, you know, Dudley's son," said Harry.

George went pale. "Oh? Really?" He blinked several times, looking down at the boxes James had given Ev. He snatched the Ton-Tongue Toffee away. "I'm afraid we've had to recall those. Had a dodgy batch, unfortunately. I'll just take that back, shall I? Here! Have this instead!" He plucked another box from a nearby shelf and handed it to Evan.

Ev looked down and saw the words "Portable Swamp" stamped across the front.

"No charge," George added. "Feel free to grab anything else that strikes your fancy. Any cousin of Harry's is… a cousin of Harry's…" He looked away, his eyes fixing at some far off point on the side of the store. "Oh look, Verity is looking for me. I'm afraid it's time I go. Goodbye!" And with that, George shuffled off without another word.

"Well, that was weird," said Al. "Verity isn't working today. He told me so when I asked to say hi to her."

James, who wasn't listening to Al, began pulling all of the Tongue-Ton Toffees out his bags. "He didn't tell me that these were recalled! I can't believe he was going to let me walk out of here with three of them!"


	10. Chapter Nine:

**Chapter Nine: **

"You don't have to get rid of them, James," Harry sighed. "I'm sure they're fine. They definitely weren't recalled…"

"Then what was that all about then?" James asked.

"It had something to do with me," said Ev. "Don't bother trying to lie. He didn't get like that until he heard my name."

Harry cringed.

"Well?" demanded Evan.

Harry hesitated, looking at Ginny as if she might be able to help. When it became apparent that she couldn't, Harry continued, "George probably feels kind of guilty. Because uh, he tested a product on your father once."

"What? Why?"

Lily and Al had the decency to look away and at least try not to listen. James however, seemed fascinated. Evan half expected him to pull out a bag of popcorn and start chowing down like he was at the movies.

Harry looked just as uncomfortable as George had. "It was an accident. George and his brothers were uh, visiting me at your grandparents' house and they dropped a bag of their prototypes. They forgot to pick one of them up. Dudley ate it on accident."

Ev narrowed his eyes, knowing that Harry hadn't exactly lied, but left out a few details. He had said "accident" one too many times. "And what did it do to Dad?"

"Made his… tongue swell up… and grow about four feet long…" Harry admitted.

Evan gaped. He had spent years being mystified about why his grandparents hated magic so much. His father had insisted over and over that it was unwarranted. He had been lying! There was reason number one right here. Was that only first of a long list? Was that the sort of thing wizards did? Play pranks on normal people? What had Ev gotten himself into?

He sighed, still holding onto the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products, even though he suddenly didn't want them anymore.

"It was nearly twenty-five years ago!" said Harry desperately.

"Come on, can we go to dinner already?" burst out Al suddenly. "Breakfast was _ages_ ago. I'm starving."

"Yes, it's been a long day," agreed Ginny. "We need to eat."

They went back to Leaky Cauldron and found a table that would fit all of them. Harry insisted that Evan shouldn't pay for his dinner; the meal was on him.

Ev protested for a full two minutes before he conceded. Over dinner, the Potters sorted out Ev's books, potion ingredients, and other equipment, putting them all into Evan's empty cauldron.

"There you go," said Ginny kindly, pushing the cauldron across the table towards Evan. "That's everything you need. Oh, and here's your change," she added, digging three sickles out of her pocket and handing them to Evan.

"Thank you."

While they ate desert, Lily and Ev showed everyone their new wands while the others marveled at their excellence, insisting that Evan and Lily were meant to perform great magic.

Evan was starting to feel a little better when Harry announced it was time to start heading home. he felt a strange sensation in his stomach, as if he'd just swallowed an ice cube. Home. He suddenly remembered his father and the Ton-Tongue Toffee.


	11. Chapter Ten:

**Chapter Ten: **

As promised, Harry had Evan back a little before eight o'clock. As soon as he opened the door, Gianna rushed forward to hug her son.

Harry didn't stay to chat, mentioning that he had to get up early for work the next day. But before he left, Harry reminded the Dursleys that they were meeting the Potters at King's Cross Station at ten o'clock on September first.

"So how was it?" Gianna pressed, as soon as Harry had gone. She smoothed Ev's hair and peered into his eyes. "What's the matter?"How she could always tell when something was bothering, Ev would never understand. Her hand moved to his forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I talk to Dad for a minute?"

Dudley, who had been sitting on the couch watching the news, looked up. "Sure. What's up?"

Ev hesitated, watching his mother.

She put up a light hearted front. "Oh a father/son chat, I see. I'll just go and take your new things up to your room for you, all right?"

Ev nodded before turning his attention back to his father. "I met George Weasley today."

This pronouncement was met with a blank look.

"He owns a joke shop. He seemed… to know you. When Harry mentioned your name, he acted very weird."

At this, recognition flickered in Dudley's eyes. "Oh."

"Is that why your parents hate it?" Ev demanded before he could stop himself. "Because people like them used to magic to hurt you?"

Dudley let out a laugh, but it was a rather sad sound. "What did Harry tell you exactly?"

"That they 'accidentally' dropped the thing and you 'accidentally' ate it. But they did it on purpose, didn't they?"

"Yes," said Dudley, sighing. "But you can't blame them. I… well, if you must know, I used to be… well, not exactly the best person."

"What?"

"I used to be a complete git," Dudley amended. "I wasn't very nice to Harry. My parents encouraged me, but that's no excuse. I wasn't very nice to most people. And a couple of times, Harry's friends would use magic to get back at me… If Harry didn't mention that particular detail to you, he's kinder to me than I deserve."

"So they didn't start it?" Ev asked.

Dudley shook his head. "I deserved everything I got. And don't forget, it was magic that saved me. One day, these things came after Harry and I was there too." Dudley paled at merely mentioning the memory. He repressed a shudder. "They made me see what I was like. I finally realized how awful I was. They almost _killed_ me. Well, not kill me, apparently. Harry said they wanted my soul, but to me, it's the same thing. Then Harry cast a spell and sent them away. And after that, I started working on who I was. I didn't want to be that bully anymore."

"So you think magic's a good thing?" Ev pressed.

"Yes." Dudley's voice was firm. "Do you think your mother would have had anything to do with me if I hadn't changed? No. She wouldn't have given me the time of day. And then where would you be?"

"In Italy?" Ev asked, grinning despite himself. "With some guy named 'Paulo' for my father?"

Dudley smiled, too. "Feel better?"

Evan nodded.

Dudley's smile grew wider. He ruffled Ev's hair. "You better go and start packing, then. It'll be September before you know it."

**A/N: Holy moly, I can't believe I have more than 30 followers for this story already! Thanks very much. I've written chapters 17 and 18 and they're a bit longer than these, huzzah.  
Also, today's my birthday. 21. Yay. Don't know if I'll post an update tomorrow. If my friends have their way, I'm going to be extremely hung over… I've also noticed that one of my neighbors' kids saw fit to mess with the auto correct options on Word last time I babysat him. I have to fix the mess he left before I write anymore. I can't believe I didn't notice all these bad things popping up earlier.  
Have a nice day, everyone.  
**


	12. Chapter Eleven:

**Chapter Eleven: **

Dudley had been right, those last couple of days in August felt like they had gone by before Evan could even blink.

One moment Ev seemed to be throwing socks and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products into his trunk, the next he was quite suddenly at King's Cross Station, leaning against the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He stood across from Lily, both of them holding tight to heavy carts that carried their trunks. Lily furtively whispered instructions to Ev. "I've done this loads of times… Just act casual and none of the Muggles will notice that we're going to vanish."

Ev wasn't sure if he believed her, though. He couldn't help but wonder how _anyone_ could be so unobservant that they would not notice two eleven year old children disappearing straight into solid metal wall.

"My cousins Rose and Hugo will meet us on the other side," Lily added. "Their mum always makes sure they're here extra early. Then James and Al and our parents will come through, too."

Without any warning, Ev felt himself sliding into the wall, where everything went dark. And then quite suddenly, he could see again. The first thing he noticed was a vast, scarlet train, which still struck Ev as a disappointingly mundane way for wizards to travel. After that, he saw a sign that said "Hogwarts Express." Then he caught site of the many families gathered in packs; parents saying goodbye to their children.

"There they are!" Lily started wheeling her cart towards a couple of red haired children, a boy about their age and a girl who looked like she was about thirteen. "These are Hugo and Rose." Lily craned her neck, trying to look through the crowd. "Their parents are around here somewhere."

"Dad's hiding from Percy," said Hugo matter-of-factly. "Mum'll probably find him and drag him out in a moment."

"Typical. Oh. And this is my cousin Ev."

Evan had barely raised his hand to wave in greeting when Lily was tugging on his sleeve. Ev looked over his shoulder to see his parents walking towards them, looking both impressed and confused. "This is really amazing!" said Dudley, sounded awed as he peered up at the sign that said "Platform 9 ¾." He stared at the train. "Unbelievable."

Barely a second later, James and Al appeared, looking out of breath. Ev wondered if they had raced each other through the barrier. Finally, Harry and Ginny materialized. Ev checked his watch. It was 10:40. He momentarily abandoned his cart and his trunk to walk over to his parents. This was it.

This was goodbye.

As he turned to his mum and dad, he found himself lost for words. He'd never been away from home longer than the weekends he'd spent with his uncle Ben. He wouldn't see them again until Christmas.

Gianna took a deep breath and looked as though she might burst into tears. But she contained herself and instead, gave Ev a tight hug, the sort he would have tried to wriggle out of if the circumstances were different. She kissed his forehead. "We love you, so much."

"Love you, too, Mum," Ev mumbled as she released him.

"You're to write us every week, all right?" His mother's voice shook very slightly. "Harry says that there are school owls that you can borrow to send letters."

_Ugh, owls. _Ev knew that Owl Post was as normal for wizards as calling and texting was to him. But still, even despite the fact that was spoiled by instantaneous communication… those beady eyes and sharp beaks disturbed him.

"Why can't I just _call_ you?"

"Apparently, phones won't work out there," Gianna said. "The owls will be okay. I'm sure Lily or Al or James will help you if you need it."

Hmph.

Ev started to turn back to his cart when Dudley stepped forward and embraced his son. "Do good, okay? Make us proud, Ev."

Heartened by his father's words, Ev pushed his cart forward, following Lily and her cousin Hugo onto the Hogwarts Express.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and birthday wishes! New readers, too! Welcome to my insanity. xD **


	13. Chapter Twelve:

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Never mind him. You lot can sit with me and Rose," Al said kindly to Ev, Lily and Hugo as James quickly dashed away from his siblings and cousins. He had caught site of his fellow Gryffindor Quidditch teammates and had gone off to join their compartment.

"Glad I've got one decent brother," said Lily, narrowing her eyes at James' retreating back.

"Don't worry," said Rose. "Just wait. By the time we come home for the summer, you'll have so many friends, we couldn't pay you to sit with us."

Ev smiled, hoping that that was true.

They found an empty compartment and stowed away their trunks and settled down for their journey. Ev sat in nervous silence for about ten minutes, listening to the others discuss about the four school Houses; Lily and Hugo musing which house they would get into. This talk of Houses only added to Evan's anxiety. Where would he go? Who would he have to share a room with? He knew Al and James were in the Gryffindor House. Would Ev be separated from them? What about Lily?

When Ev couldn't take it anymore, he got up and dug one of his text books out of his trunk. The first thing he pulled out was _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander. Ev sat back down and began to read the introduction, tuning out all the conversation of "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." He smiled while he read, learning about this history of magical creatures, what defined "a beast" and how the Ministry went about protecting these animals. His smile broadened when he came across the definition of "Kneazle" and remembered the one he had seen in Diagon Alley last weekend.

Unfortunately_ Fantastic Beasts_ was a rather short book. Ev ended up finishing it very quickly and was all too soon left to stew in his nervousness. A little before noon, James, probably feeling a little guilty, briefly turned up outside the compartment to check on his family. Not too long after that, an old witch opened the door, pushing a trolley, asking if anyone wanted to buy anything to eat. They each bought a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, which helped Evan get his mind off things. They had fun daring each other to try the different colored beans. Poor Hugo ended up gagging on what he vehemently insisted was "troll saliva."

As soon as Hugo got his color back, Rose suggested that they all change into their school robes. Ev slipped his on and he couldn't help feeling a little silly. It was like he was playing dress up or going to a costume party or something. Putting a wand into his front pocket did nothing to help matters.

All too soon, the windows were showing Ev, the Potters, and the Weasleys that it was growing dark outside. And before they knew it, the train was starting to slow down.

"Okay, you three," Rose said to Hugo, Lily, and Ev. "We're going to have to leave you now. But you'll be all right. Just get off the train and follow Hagrid. You can't miss him; he's the tallest person you're likely to ever meet. He'll be calling for all the first years. Then he'll take you up to the castle."

"We've met Hagrid," Hugo muttered under his breath.

"But Ev hasn't," Rose said patiently.

The train had come to a stop, Rose ushered the three first years off the train. As they stepped outside, they heard Al tell Rose, "You _are_ a prefect in training."

"You sound like James," Rose retorted.

Al's reply was drowned out by a voice calling "Firs' years this way! All firs' years over here!"

Whoa. Rose hadn't been kidding. Hagrid was unbelievably tall, the lantern held in his hand casting a monstrous shadow. He looked even bigger than he was because he was surrounded by a few dozen eleven year olds. Ev craned his head back, trying to get a look at Hagrid's face, but it was hidden by a wild, tangled mass of light grey hair.

"That everyone?" Hagrid asked, peering down at them all. "All right, follow me."

And they did, down a long dark path.


	14. Chapter Thirteen:

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Hagrid swung his lantern jauntily. Ev could tell he was trying to walk as slow as possible, but his legs were so long, the first-years still had to sprint after him to keep up, occasionally tripping on the uneven ground.

"Yeh'll get ter see the school in a moment," Hagrid told them as they stumbled their way down the winding trail. Suddenly, the path opened up. "There yeh go!" There were gasps and someone even shouted, "Wow!"

Ev looked up over the top of Hugo's head to see an enormous black lake stretching out towards them. The other side of the lake rose into a vast mountain side. At the very top rested a real stone castle, complete with turrets and towers, its windows all alight.

"C'mon now, don' wanna be late," said Hagrid, leading them down to the lake. Evan suddenly noticed a fleet of little boats lined up along the shore. "No more'n four," he added, as six girls tried to squeeze into a single boat. The pack of girls turned to each other, obviously trying to pick which two would get thrown out.

Lily led Hugo and Ev down to a free boat and they were soon joined by a pale, bony boy with neat black hair. The boy looked as every bit as uneasy as Ev felt, although Ev wasn't sure if it was about getting into the rickety little boat or starting school. Ev wondered if the boy was Muggle born, too.

Strangely enough, Hagrid reached into his coat and pulled out a ratty, faded pink umbrella. He jabbed the air with it. "Forward!"

Completely without anyone's help, the boats pushed themselves off the shore and into the water. Lily became unbalanced and was thrown forward by the motion. She clutched the side of the boat.

"Whoa," whispered the skinny boy as he too was jostled. They began to glide across the lake, straight towards the cliff on the opposite side.

Ev wondered briefly if they would crash, before noticing that there was an opening along the wall, covered by ivy.

They bent their heads as they passed under it, sailing through a long, dark underground tunnel. Eventually, the boats slowed, skidding out on to a sort of harbor covered in pebbles. Hagrid guided them through a passageway and out onto the grounds, up the front steps and to the door.

Hagrid wrapped on the door and it swung open to reveal another man, one much younger, about the age of Evan's own father. "Hello, Hagrid."

"Hullo, there. The firs' years, Professor Longbottom."

"Right," said Professor Longbottom. _Longbottom? What kind of name is Longbottom? _

Professor Longbottom turned to the students, smiling kindly at them. Lily and Hugo waved to him. He waved back. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor Longbottom, the new Head of Gryffindor House. I'll be teaching all of you in Herbology! Follow me, please."

They followed Longbottom into the vast Entrance Hall. Much like with Diagon Alley, Ev couldn't help but want to get a look at everything, marveling at the light coming only from lit torches and noticing the sweeping marble staircase.

Professor Longbottom led the students into a small side chamber, explaining about the Sorting Ceremony and the four different school Houses. Professor Longbottom left them in the chamber, saying that he would come back when it was time for the sorting to start.

After a few moments of nervous waiting, Professor Longbottom had returned. "Form a neat line and try to keep quiet, please. Follow me!" He sounded eager. "I'll take you to the Great Hall."

He led the first years back out of the little side chamber and over to a grand set of doors. Opening them, a magnificent hall was revealed, long tables- four for students, one for teachers- countless floating candles gave everything a flickering, silvery glow. And there were ghosts! Actual ghosts, pearly white and transparent, were scattered amongst the students. The cutlery seemed to be made out of pure gold! Lily nudged Ev, jutting her chin up, in gesture to the ceiling. Ev's eyes traveled upwards. His jaw dropped. There didn't seem to be a ceiling at all; there was nothing above them except the dark, starry sky.

Finally, they stopped walking a few feet from an old wooden stool. Perched on top of the school was a ragged, patched hat. Ev remembered James once mentioned something getting sorted by wearing a hat. Ev thought that James had been kidding.

Just when Evan didn't think he could be anymore surprised, the hat began to sing.


	15. Chapter Fourteen:

**Chapter Fourteen:**

When the hat finished singing its praises for the four different Houses, Professor Longbottom pulled out a piece of parchment. "To be sorted, all you have to do is come forward when I call your name, put the hat on and then sit down." He consulted his list. "Blishwick, Shanna?"

Evan looked to see a girl several places ahead of him step out of line. She walked confidently, her brown waist-length hair fanning out behind her. She sat down on the stool and put on the over-sized, pointed hat and acted like it was an everyday occurrence. A moment later, the hat declared her a Slytherin. Shanna didn't seem surprised by the hat's decision. She swept the hat off her head and headed towards the Slytherin table, all of whom were applauding her in welcome.

"Brainard, Tyler," called Professor Longbottom.

The skinny boy who had been in the same boat with Ev, Lily, and Hugo awkwardly walked forward, almost tripping over someone's foot in the process. He went to Ravenclaw.

Ev searched the crowd until he finally spotted James and Al. Rose was there, too, in addition to a handful of other redheads that were surely more Weasley cousins. That must be the Gryffindor table then. The Hat had mentioned that Gryffindors were bold and brave and daring. He didn't have a shot there. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to be separated from the Potters… He felt panic rising in his chest again. He shook his head and forced himself to focus. His surname started with "D;" his turn would be here soon. He didn't want to miss his name being called and look like an idiot in front of the whole school on his very first night.

Sure enough, after "Cordula, Psyche" became a Ravenclaw and "Corner, Darren" went to Gryffindor and the applause had finally gone down, Professor Longbottom called for "Dursley, Evan."

To Evan's surprise, the previously silent hall broke out in whispers. Ev made his way towards the hat, glancing at his fellow students, some of them stared at him, others turned away and mutter to their friends. He distinctly heard someone say, "So he's really a Dursley, eh? What's he doing here?" As Ev walked by the Gryffindor table, he noticed someone turn and ask James something. James response was to elbow the other boy in the ribs. Hard.

Feeling disconcerted, Ev sat down on the stool and put on the hat, feeling it fall over his face, mercifully blocking out all the pairs of staring eyes.

Ev sat there in silence for a few seconds and then a small voice said quite suddenly in his year, "No, not Slytherin. Out of the question."

Ev nearly fell off the stool in shock. Was… that _thing_… picking at his brain?

The Hat continued. "You're certainly intelligent, but no. I don't think Ravenclaw's the right fit, though. You're hardworking. Very hardworking, yes, yes! And loyal, too of course, of course. Oh, I do think Helga would have really taken a shine to you! And yet, Gryffindor would suit you very well, too, I think… Maybe not as well as Hufflepuff… But then again, given your family's history… Hmm. What to pick?"

_Are you serious? Gryffindor? _Ev thought, completely shocked. He almost laughed out loud._ Me? Isn't that the House for all the brave people? How could you even consider me for Gryffindor? I'm not brave at all. _

"Do not mistake the absence of fear or nervousness for bravery. I see great courage in you, Evan Dursley," the Hat insisted. "And I'm sure a time will come where you will see it in yourself. Perhaps being in Gryffindor House will make you see it faster… You _do_ have a great deal of potential."

Ev paused. _I'm scared about being away from my cousins in this place_, he admitted. _I'm scared I won't have anyone to call on when I need help. But doesn't that prove that I don't belong in that House? And I want to be… in the right place. I don't want what would just be convenient._

The hat considered and the said one last word, this time out loud, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ev sat there for an extra moment, tilting the hat up so he could see which table was clapping and cheering. He made his way towards the Hufflepuffs, noticing that while the majority of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins were still whispering to each other and shooting him curious looks, every single person at the Hufflepuff table was smiling in welcome.

**A/N: This is pretty much the last of the very short chapters. Most chapters from now on will be 300-500 words longer. Thanks again for reviews and follows and favorites and whatever else. **


	16. Chapter Fifteen:

**Chapter Fifteen: **

Ev stood by the table, not quite sure where to sit. To his immense relief, a girl with a silver badge pinned to her shoulder ushered him over, sliding down on the bench to make room for him. A few people patted Ev's arms and shoulders as he sat down. He grinned, his spirits lifting rapidly at this friendly reception.

Ev turned his attention back the sorting because he didn't want to miss anything. He saw a boy head over towards the Slytherin table.

"Elmore, Ellery?" Professor Longbottom called out. It was the blonde girl Ev and Lily had met in Ollivanders wand shop, still smiling hugely and bouncing with excitement. Ev thought that she might become unbalanced and topple off the stool. The Hat barely slid down over her eyes before she was quickly announced as a Gryffindor. Looking pleased, Ellery sauntered off, swinging her arms as she went.

"Finnigan, Liam…" Upon hearing the name, Ev's head snapped up. For some reason, it sounded familiar to Ev, though he couldn't recall why exactly.

Liam, who was rather short with sandy hair, spent quite a few moments under the Hat. After a long deliberation, he was declared a Hufflepuff. He raised an eyebrow and looked confused for a moment, then shrugged it off. He headed over to the Hufflepuffs and plopped down next to Evan.

"Hi," he whispered to Ev, keeping his voice down so as not to disrupt the sorting. "In case you weren't paying attention, I'm Liam. And you're, uh, Evan, right?"

Ev nodded. Liam Finnigan, Liam Finnigan. It was nagging at him. Where had he heard it before? Then he remembered. "Oh, hey! I met your mum in Diagon Alley last week," Ev said in an undertone. "She made my robes." He plucked at his sleeve for emphasis. "She thought we might end up sharing a dormitory. Is she psychic?"

"You mean a Seer? Nah, I don't think so. I think _she_ likes to think so sometimes, though. She _loved_ Divination when she was here. " Liam's enthusiasm dwindled. He glanced back at the Hat, slightly uneasy. "Both my parents were in Gryffindor. I argued with the thing, but it did no good. He said this is where I was meant to be and how dare I insult the great, all mighty intelligence of a talking hat. Do you think my parents will be upset that I'm here?"

Ev shrugged. "Dunno. I don't have this problem," he admitted. "My parents are norm-" he forced a cough. "My parents are both Muggles. But I _do_ have family who are magic. They were all in Gryffindor, too though. At least so far."

"Hmm. Oh well." Liam brightened. "I've got 3 younger pain-in-the-neck brothers. That's three extra chances for my family to continue the Gryffindor legacy."

The sorting continued, new Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins went to their respective tables and Ev and Liam were soon joined by new Hufflepuffs.

Finally, "Potter, Lily" was called and her name was met with cheers and feverish clapping, even before she made her way over to the Hat. She looked fit to burst with excitement as she sat down on the stool.

"That's one of Harry Potter's kids!" Liam's voice was eager.

Ev thought about saying, "Yeah, I know, she's my second cousin!" but decided against it.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily went to sit down with her brothers, giving Hugo the thumbs up as she passed him. Her reception at the Gryffindor table was easily loudest one yet.

The names went on. "Smith, Isaac" sat under the hat for quite awhile before he was announced as the next new Hufflepuff. However, when he sat at the table, he did not join the other first-years. He sat at the very end of the table, not saying a word to anyone.

At the name "Thomas, Aiden" Liam nudged Evan. "Do me a solid, mate, and cross your fingers that he's in here with us." However, the crossed fingers did no good. Aiden, it seemed, was destined for Gryffindor. "Oh, come on!" Liam huffed. "Really? Why him and not me?"

"His parents were in Gryffindor too?" asked Ev, wondering if it was normal for families all to be in the same House.

"Well, his dad was. That's how our dads met, actually. They're best friends. But Aid's mum was in Ravenclaw, though. She teaches Transfiguration here, actually. That's her up there. The only woman up there that's not four thousand years old." Liam pointed to the youngest woman at the front table. She was probably in her mid-to-late thirties and wore light blue robes and her shining dark hair was twisted into a long braid. Her smile was radiant as she applauded her son.

"Weasley, Hugo" was of course, sent off to Gryffindor, as well. The applause for Hugo's was almost as loud as Lily's.

By the time "York, Joseph" sat underneath the Hat for more than a minute, Liam started getting impatient. "I'm starving," he howled in a whisper. "Come on! Move! Just stick him somewhere, anywhere. If he doesn't belong anywhere, don't punish the rest of us… We can't eat until everyone's been sorted."

"Have some sympathy; the Hat couldn't decide where to put me," Ev said. He smirked. "Or maybe he's arguing with the Hat, too."

"Yeah, but we had the courtesy to be sorted earlier in the evening," Liam, replied. But he smiled, too. He looked over at Joseph, who had _finally_ been named a Ravenclaw and had gone off to join his fellows. "Good for him. Ravenclaw is swell."

And at long last, the final person was called.

"Zabini, Brielle."

Ev gave a start at the name. He looked around and sure enough, it was the girl with the Kneazle from Diagon Alley; the one who insisted that her parents named her after cheese. There was an unreadable expression on her face as she approached the Hat.

"Slytherin!"

**A/N: shameless self promotion alert: I've made a tumblr for my stories. Levillefromff dot tumblr dot com. I make a lot notes before I start writing and I draw/take pictures sometimes. I figured I'd put those kinds of things on Tumblr if anyone else wants to see them. I have a page for "What We Grow To Be." Right now the only thing there is a picture of what some of my OCs look like and a few comments about Evan's character, but there will be more stuff up in a few days…  
**


	17. Chapter Sixteen:

**Chapter Sixteen:**

When everyone had finally finished eating and after the headmistress, Professor Sinistra, made a short speech welcoming the students, she added a set of rules. "And first-years, please make note that the forest on the grounds is off-limits. Magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes. And while we have decided long ago that it is pointless to stop of all you from bringing Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products into the castle…" Professor Sinistra sighed heavily, as though she desperately wished otherwise.

Ev couldn't help feeling relieved, considering he had about three boxes worth of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes merchandise in his trunk. He had not wanted to leave them lying around the house because he didn't want his parents to find them and accidentally use them. He didn't want his father to have any sort of repeat of the Ton-Tongue-Toffee incident.

"They are, however, not allowed to be used during class times," Sinistra's voice was firm. "Using Skiving Snackboxes to avoid classes, Quidditch practice, or detention is strictly prohibited. In addition, keep in mind that using Weasley products to injure- or otherwise inconvenience- your fellow classmates will result in detention. I think that's it. Off to your common rooms. Big day tomorrow. Goodnight everyone."

The girl with the silver badge, who had invited Ev to sit next to her when he was first sorted, stood up. "Hello, first-years!" she said in a bright, down-to-business sort of voice. "I'm Aurelia Macmillan, the new Hufflepuff prefect! Welcome to Hufflepuff House! Follow me, please. I'll be leading you all to our common room!"

They followed Aurelia out of the Great Hall and back out into the Entrance Hall where the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were already climbing up the staircase. "We don't have to go as far as them," Aurelia reassured the first-year Hufflepuffs.

Ev took this opportunity to stare around the room again, marveling once more at the torches. He noticed that the first-year Slytherins remained in the Entrance Hall as well. He caught site of Brielle Zabini at the very back of the line. She smiled and waved.

Ev waved back as Aurelia led the Hufflepuffs around the great marble staircase and through a door on the right. The first-years followed Aurelia down a flight of stone steps that opened out into a wide stone corridor, brightly lit with more torches. There were several paintings on the wall, which all seemed to illustrate food. Ev imagined that walking through this corridor while hungry would be very uncomfortable.

Aurelia came to a stop and gestured theatrically at a small alcove to the right. It was placed strategically between torches so that it fell into shadows. Ev wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been pointed out to him. He looked into it earnestly, wondering if it was the opening to a hidden room. He was soon disappointed. He saw nothing but a large pile of barrels.

"This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room!" Aurelia declared.

Ev raised his eyebrows. Really?

"Pay attention," Aurelia continued, kneeling down beside the barrels. "Because if you get it wrong, you'll be doused in vinegar."

Ev exchanged horrified looks with Liam. "Don't ask me," Liam whispered. "My parents said you just needed a password and a portrait of an overweight lady to get into Gryffindor Tower."

"Two from the bottom, middle of the second row." Aurelia placed her hand on the lid. "You'll want to knock in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff.' Like this." She demonstrated the correct way to knock and the lid of the barrel swung open to reveal, not the wooden inside of the barrel, but a small earthy passageway!

Ev was amazed.

"Two from the bottom, middle of the second row. 'Helga Hufflepuff.' You've got to remember," Aurelia pressed. "If you knock on the wrong barrel or knock an incorrect number of times, the other barrels will explode and you'll be covered in vinegar, as I said earlier. We're the _only_ House with a security measure against intruders outside our common room." There was a note of pride in Aurelia's voice, as if she herself had developed the common room's defensive measures.

Ev noticed a girl scrawling the directions on her hand.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw have all been broken into. But _never_ Hufflepuff." Aurelia repeated the instructions to the common room a third time. "Everyone got that? Follow me! It's time to see our common room." Aurelia crawled through the passage, the first-years following her eagerly.

After scrambling a short distance, they emerged into a warm, little circular room with a low ceiling. Ev's immediately thought of two things: Bees and woodlands. "Bees" because _everything_ seemed to be black or a various shade yellow. The couches and arm chairs. The carpet. Even all of the highly polished wooden doors, shelves, and tables seemed to have a honey-colored glow. And as for "woodlands," there were countless plants in the room. Copper pots dotted the windowsills and the bookshelves, the plants growing in them seemed to wave and sway, though there was no draft in the room. More potted plants still hung from the ceiling, elongated, curling vines of ivy dangling over the edges of the pots.

"Nice, isn't it?" said Aurelia happily. "Now go on up to your dormitories and get some sleep. Boys through the left, girls on the right." She waved her hand at the two wooden doors. "Your rooms are clearly marked by a sign that says 'First-years.' And please remember, if you have any questions, you can always ask me or our House ghost, the Fat Friar! You can tell who he is. He's the only ghost who wears monks' robes."

Bidding Aurelia goodnight, Liam and Ev went through the boys' door, down another corridor until they found the "First-Years" sign. Liam opened the door to reveal another cozy, little room that held a few four-poster beds. While the other two Hufflepuff boys, Isaac Smith and Andrew Ryker, walked into the room, Ev noticed that the beds were covered with brightly colored patchwork quilts and that copper bed warmers hung on the wall. His gaze fell on his trunk. It was at the foot of the bed closest to the window. _Guess this is where I'll be sleeping until Christmas_.


	18. Chapter Seventeen:

**Chapter Seventeen: **

The following morning, Evan and Liam left their Hufflepuff common room and were thankful that they weren't far from the Entrance Hall. They didn't have to worry about getting lost and found their way back to the Great Hall very easily. They were two of the very few first-years who arrived early to breakfast.

Liam turned to Ev, looking a little embarrassed. "Do you remember which table-?"

"Hey, Ev, over here!"

Ev looked around to see Lily sitting at a table across the room, waving him over. She hadn't gotten lost, either. Obviously, she had a large number of family members to show her the way down; her brothers and army of Weasley cousins weren't far away. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Don't we have to sit with our Houses?" Ev asked, noticing that except for the Weasleys, every other person at the table was watching him closely. It was unnerving. He suddenly remembered the way most of the school reacted when he had been sorted. What was going on?

"That's only on the first and last days of school," Al explained from further down the table. He helped himself to some bacon and eggs. "Just when new students are sorted and when the winner of the House Cup is announced. We used to sit according to House every meal, but that changed more than twenty years ago, after the War. It's supposed to promote inter-House unity or whatever."

"Oh. Okay. Cool. This is Liam," Ev added, gesturing to his new friend as he sat down across from Lily. He suddenly noticed that Liam made no move to sit and was staring open-mouthed at the Potters.

"How do you know them?" demanded Liam, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Our fathers are cousins," Lily told him politely. "I'm Lily."

Liam looked impressed and made no further comment on the subject. He finally sat down in order to eat everything that was within arm's length. Evan decided that he would just start with toast. He picked up a knife and reached for some butter as a professor walked by, handing out schedules.

A boy, who seemed to be around fifteen or sixteen by the look of him, slid down the bench so that he was next to Lily and almost opposite of Ev. "Hi! _You're_ the famous Evan! We've been hearing about you for _years_. Nice to finally put a face to the name. I'm Fred Weasley." He paused before adding, "The second."

_Fred. George Weasleys' brother was named Fred_, Ev thought. He figured that this boy must be his son. He frowned, suddenly thinking of his own father and Tongue-Ton-Toffees.

Fred didn't miss the miserable look on Evan's face. If Fred knew about the history between his father and Evan's, he made no mention of it. Instead he made a joke. "Now come on. Don't be upset. It's not _that_ shocking to find a Weasley without red hair," he huffed, running his fingers through his own black hair. "We _do_ exist, you know." He dropped his voice. "Brace yourself, my little sister doesn't have red hair, either. I hate to break it to you, but red haired Weasleys were once the anomaly."

Everyone laughed, even Ev.

Fred checked his watch and let out a dramatic sigh. "I've got Waste of Time first. I mean, Divination. I better get going. Otherwise, I'll be late and Trelawney will probably make me rinse out her teacups again." He gave an exaggerated shudder of horror. "Nice meeting you, though." He smiled and got up, swinging his backpack as he went.

Ev and Liam had nearly finished breakfast by the time the rest of the first-years finally stumbled into the Great Hall. Aidan Thomas from Gryffindor was thrilled to be reunited with Liam and the pair of them immediately started comparing their class schedules to see if they had any subjects together.

"Tuesday nights," Aiden said, running his finger across the schedule. "Astronomy with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs."

"Oh and look here." Liam pointed to Friday. "Double Herbology. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!"

Ev glanced down at his own time table, spotting that he and the rest of the Hufflepuffs had "double Transfiguration" with the Ravenclaws at nine o'clock. After that, he had "Defense Against the Dark Arts" and then "Charms" after that.

He was just thinking that this looked like it was going to be an exceptionally long day when suddenly-

"What the-?"

Ev knew that wizards communicated through Owl Post, but still. Seeing hundreds of owls fly into the Great Hall and drop packages and letters over the tables was extremely bizarre. "This is nothing," said James, snickering at the look on Ev's face. "This is one of the slowest mail days of the year. It's mostly just stuff people left at home. Just wait a few weeks, once the mums have really started to miss their babies."

Once everyone had got their letters, Liam looked over at Ev. "We better get going to class. Padma- oops, uh, I mean Professor Thomas probably won't like it if we're late. Transfiguration's only on the first floor, I think."

Putting on a brave face, Ev stood up, waved goodbye to his cousins and the remaining Weasleys and followed Liam out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. "Transfiguration is really cool," Liam said as they approached the first floor landing. "It's all about turning stuff into something else. Dad says it's really tough, though."

Liam opened every door they came across until he opened one and found Professor Thomas sitting at her desk. "This is it, Ev! Hi, _Professor_." He repressed a smirk. "That's still so weird." He gestured to Ev. "This is Evan Dursley."

Professor Thomas smiled. "Hello, Liam. Nice to meet you, Evan."

Ev and Liam took their seats as other first-years filed into the room. The boy who had been in the boat last night, Tyler Brainard, sat down in the empty desk on Ev's right. "Hi," he said tentatively.

"Hullo!"

"Is that everyone?" asked Professor Thomas once everyone had a seat. She promptly introduced herself, took attendance, and then began explain the course objectives. "Get out your quills please; we're going to start with taking notes."

They did so. Ev didn't understand a word he copied down but it didn't bother him too much. No one else seemed to be able to make heads or tails of any of it, either.

"All right, we're going to be starting small," Professor Thomas continued. She picked up a matchbox from her desk and stood up. "Everyone, take a match," she said, handing the box to Liam. He pulled out a match and passed the box to Ev. "Today's objective will be to turn it into a needle," Professor Thomas continued. "If it doesn't happen right away, don't despair. It takes a lot of hard work and practice."

She hadn't been kidding. Over the next twenty minutes, Ev grew extremely frustrated. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't turn his match. True, no one else had managed to Transfigure theirs either, but a few people had managed to change them a little bit, at least. Tyler Brainard's was now silver and shiny, though still the wrong shape. Liam kept insisting that his match was now sharpened as any needle. When Isaac Smith scoffed loudly at this pronouncement, Liam turned around and jabbed him in the shoulder with it.

Before Isaac could retaliate, Professor Thomas threw them a scathing look and they both went back to work.

Evan felt drained and had to wipe sweat off his forehead by the time class ended. He hadn't managed any magic all class. He couldn't even summon a few sparks. He felt worthless.


	19. Chapter Eighteen:

**Chapter Eighteen: **

"Hey, at least it's time for break," Liam said bracingly as he and Ev left Transfiguration. "I don't really know about Defense Against the Dark Arts, but we have Charms after that. And everyone's told me that Charms is cake."

Evan hadn't been very good about disguising his distress. "Everyone struggles at first," Liam insisted. He lowered his voice, eyeing Isaac Smith who was pushing his way out towards the door. "Don't tell anyone, but I didn't make anything happen to my match, either. But we'll get there, you know. It just takes time."

Ev sighed as the pair made their way down the steps back into the Entrance Hall. "But when? I can count on one had the amount of times I've done magic."

At this, Liam's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, surprised. "Wait, you mean since you've got your wand, right?"

Ev shook his head. "No. I mean, in my whole life."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Not even when you were a little kid? I was a terror. I've probably destroyed half my house over the years."

Evan blinked but otherwise made no reply.

"Don't worry about it. It just means you're not a trouble maker."

They didn't speak again until they got outside to the courtyard where everyone was spending break, in an effort to enjoy the somewhat warm weather while it lasted.

Lily and Hugo stood with the other first-year Gryffindors not too far away, crowded around a giant, stone statue. Ellery Elmore from the wand shop and Liam's friend Aidan were among them, along with a girl and two boys. Ev remembered their faces from the sorting last night, but he had forgotten their names. Lily and Aidan waved Ev and Liam over.

"Hey, everyone. This is my cousin Evan. Ev, you remember Ellery. That's Aidan, you met him at breakfast. She's Ali Wright." Lily pointed to one of the two boys Evan didn't know. "This is Darren Corner." She gestured to the other boy. "And that's Cory McLaggen."

"How are your classes going?" Aidan asked, keenly. "We've had Charms and History of Magic was slow death. What'd you do in Mum's class?"

Before Liam or Ev could answer, the boy called Cory McLaggen interrupted. He took a step forward and Ev couldn't help but feel slightly threatened. Cory McLaggen was almost as tall as Ev and _much_ bigger. He had dark wiry hair and his large, wide eyes gave him a slightly manic look. "Are you _really_ Evan _Durs_-_ley_?"Cory pronounced every syllable of Ev's last name with excessive exaggeration.

"Er, yes," said Ev, too dumbfounded to say anything else. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"How'd you get in here, then?" Cory asked. "Everyone's dying to know."

Ev blinked, unsure how to respond.

Ali Wright turned her face into the crook of her elbow and snickered. Darren Corner smiled slightly and shook his head, looking a little embarrassed.

"What's it to you?" asked Hugo, cutting in and looking irritated. Ev thought that this was rather brave of him because he was only about half of Cory's size.

"Nothing, nothing. Calm down." Cory said quickly, raising his hands as if in surrender. But he smirked. "Don't lock me in a cupboard." He laughed callously, though Ev didn't understand why. "It's just kind of hard to believe _he_ belongs here." He lifted his arms higher to gesture to the castle. "I guess it's sort of funny, you know, given family history-"

"Of course he belongs here," Lily hissed, her foot twitching slightly as if itching to stamp on Cory's. "He's my cousin."

"Technically, he's your second cousin," Hugo pointed out.

Lily waved his comment away. "Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe." She looked back at Cory, flashing him a warning glance.

Cory looked from her to Ev, his face etched with contempt but made no further comment. Rolling his eyes, Cory left, taking Darren and Ali with him, muttering something about wanting to get good seats for Transfiguration.

"What is it?" Ev implored Lily once he was sure Cory was out of ear shot. "And please don't say 'nothing.' Nearly everyone's been treating me like a pariah. What does everyone else seem to know that I don't?"

"Hey, _I_ don't know anything about it," said Liam defensively.

"I don't either," admitted Aidan.

Ellery, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground, made no comment. She looked back and forth between Ev and Lily, her expression concerned.

Lily ignored them and answered Ev. "Well, you told me not to say it's nothing, so I don't know how to answer you." She looked down at her feet. "It's probably because you're related to Dad, right? People have been acting funny around me and Hugo, too."

Ev tried his best not to get annoyed. He clenched his fists inside his pockets. "It's not that. They're not treating me like I'm famous. They're treating me like I'm _in_famous."

Lily shrugged. "It's in your head."

"Don't tell me it's in my head! You saw Cory just now-"

"Cory's a McLaggen and idiocy seems to run in his family," Hugo explained, sounding all too joyful for a chance to rant about him. "My dad told me all about his parents. His dad once ate a whole pound of doxy eggs on a bet. How stupid would you have to be to try that? And then he put Uncle Harry in the hospital wing once during Quidditch. He whacked him across the head with a Beater's club. And his mum's a nightmare, too!" Hugo lowered his voice. "She tried to give Harry cauldron cakes laced with love potion. And _my dad_ accidentally ate them. In his quest for a cure, he ended up getting poisoned. He could have died and Rose and I wouldn't even _exist_." He glared after Cory's retreating back.

"That's really unfair of you," Lily chided. "He might not be anything like his parents."

"I gave him a chance, didn't I? I was perfectly friendly to him all morning, wasn't I? But come on. You saw him sneering at Ev like he was beneath him or something just because-" He broke off, glancing quickly at Ev. "Never mind."

Head spinning, Ev took a few steps back then turned away, heading back towards the castle. In addition to being lousy at magic, something _else_ was _wrong_ and no one was going to tell him.

"Aw, don't be like that, Ev. It's nothing! Come back!"

But he didn't turn around. It _wasn't_ "nothing" and he wasn't going to let everyone treat him like he was stupid. He went back up to the castle, deciding that at the very least, he would have extra time to try to find his Defense Against the Darks class. He checked his schedule. The classroom was somewhere on the third floor. He stomped up the front steps, deciding he'd wait a few minutes in the Entrance Hall before going up the stairs so he could be sure he wouldn't run into Cory. He reached for the handle on the front door when it suddenly swung open. He jumped back to avoid getting hit in the face.

"Oops! Sorry, didn't see you there. Oh. Hi! I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you today- Oh, no you don't look very happy. What's the matter?"

Ev looked down. It was Brielle, her backpack hanging off one shoulder by a single strap, her free hand clutching a green book, too small to be a textbook. The narrowed, battered spine read _Quidditch Through the Ages._

Ev paused, wondering how much or how little to tell her. "Just having a strange first day."

"That's too bad. My day was okay until I caught site of the Junior McLaggen. Good thing breakfast was hours ago. Anyway, I'm heading over to the green houses." She left the Entrance Hall and hopped down the front steps. "I've got Herbology next."

Junior McLaggen. "Wait," Ev called her back. "You know Cory?"

"_Cory_? _Cory?_ Is that what he's been telling everyone? Ha!" Her voice took on a gleeful, if slightly malicious tone as she turned back around to face Evan. "Nope. I don't know any _Cory_. I do know a _Cormac Junior _and the rest of his slaggy family, though. They live three houses down from me."

"What's he like?" Ev asked, trying to keep his tone even.

Brielle's eyes narrowed. "Why? Has he been bothering you, too? Don't pay him any mind. He's an absolute tosser," she said. "I've really got to go. But Slytherins and Hufflepuffs have Potions together tomorrow. I'll see you then, okay?"

Well, even though Ev knew that Lily and the others were hiding something from him, it was still comforting to hear it confirmed by a second party that McLaggen was an idiot. Feeling a little better, Ev made his way up to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Defense Against the Dark Arts was much easier than Transfiguration, but Evan wasn't sure that wouldn't last. Professor Higgs took roll call and had the first-years play a game called "two truths and a lie." Each student said three statements about him- or herself and everyone else had to guess which one wasn't true. After they finished the game, Professor Higgs asked the students if they all bought the required textbook. When everyone said that they had, he told them to read chapter one and bring a written summery for next class.

When the bell rung, signaling the end of class, Professor Higgs called, "And be prepared to start practicing the spell mentioned on page eight by next class!"

_ Great. _

Liam, however, was in great spirits. "I heard that Higgs was Head of Slytherin, so I wasn't sure what to expect, but he was all right, wasn't he? Nice of him not to dive head first into work like we had to do in Transfiguration."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Ev asked, thinking of Brielle and frowning.

"Doesn't Harry Potter tell you anything?"

"Apparently, he tells me the wrong things."

Liam smiled at that. "Well, I guess I can understand why he wouldn't want to talk about it. But Slytherin's where most of those who get mixed up in the Darks Arts have come from," whispered Liam conspiratorially. "You-Know-Who was in Slytherin. Most of his Death Eaters were, too."

Death Eaters? You-Know-Who? He didn't know who! He was tempted to ask, but was tired of looking so ignorant. So instead, he just nodded, pretending that whatever Liam said made sense.

Sighing, he followed Liam down the stairs to the second floor.

Ev's spirits perked up once they got to Charms class. The classroom was bright and cheery, paintings and artwork decorated the walls. Professor Truman, the Charms teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House, was incredibly warm. He shook every student's hand as he or she walked into the classroom. "Good morning, everyone!" he announced as soon as everyone sat. "I'm glad you're all here today. Welcome to Charms! We're going to read chapter one from the textbook and after that we're going to practice the Lumos spell. It's a most illuminating spell." He laughed.

Ev read through chapter one of his book as slowly as possible in an effort to put off the moment where he would have to attempt magic again. Unfortunately, there were only so many times he could six and a half pages.

He picked up his wand, feeling dismal. "_Lumos_!"

Absolutely nothing happened.

"Try it again!" Professor Truman encouraged. "You need to make sure you are waving your wand properly." He demonstrated the correct method.

Ev tried to imitate him but it still wasn't working. Meanwhile, Liam picked up his wand, waved it a bit and said, "_Lumos!_" The wand lit up immediately.

Professor Truman turned his attention to Liam. "Oh congratulations, Mister Finnigan! Look over here everyone!"

The class turned to Liam, to see him sitting there grinning proudly and holding his brightly lit wand awkwardly above his head.

He looked around the room. Isaac Smith was positively glowering as his own wand gave off a very faint, dim light. He shook his wrist violently, as if hoping to ignite it further. Ev sighed and checked his schedule again, counting down how much time there was left until lunch time. Just a couple of more minutes.

The room slowly filled with more lights. "Just say 'Nox' to put the lights out," said Professor Truman, smiling at all of the students proudly.

"_Nox_!" Liam's light went out just as the bell rang.

Everyone packed up their bags and raced their way towards the door, desperate to get to lunch.

"That was great," Liam said as he and Ev made their way down to lunch. "Way better than Transfiguration. Don't tell Aiden I told you that," he added nervously, checking over his shoulder as if expecting to see his best friend swoop down on him. "I can't wait to eat. We've got Double History of Magic last and then we're free."

History of Magic sounded wonderful to Evan. Maybe after a few classes of that, he'd stop feeling like he knew absolutely nothing about the Wizarding world. "That should be interesting."

Liam shook his head furiously. "Oh no. It's going to be really boring. My parents had Binns. They both said he's unbelievably, mind-numbingly dull. He talks in a monotone voice and never tries to engage the class."

"He taught your parents?" Ev asked, surprised. "How old is he?"

"I dunno. I'd say he's quite old. He's dead."

"Dead?"

"Yep. He's a ghost."

How could a class taught by a ghost be boring? "If he's a ghost, how does he grade exams and homework?"

Liam laughed as they walked into the Great Hall. "I don't know. Maybe he has a teaching assistant. All I know is that if I died, I'd seriously retire. Who'd want to be stuck at work for all eternity? At least the class is a guaranteed naptime."

Ev shrugged as they found some free space at the nearest table and took their seats. Ev did his best to ignore the strange looks the people sitting nearby shot him. Liam meanwhile grabbed everything within reach. "I'm starving. I knew I should have had a snack at break. The corridor that leads to our common is supposed to be near the kitchens. I should have tried to find it."

Ev smiled as he started eating too. "Well, if you go and look for it, bring me, too. Can't hurt to know how to get there."

"Poor bloke, what's his name again? He was in Transfiguration with us, right? Where's his mates?" Liam asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Huh?"

Liam jerked his thumb across the room. Ev followed his direction and his eyes landed on Tyler Brainard. He hovered awkwardly by the door, looking unsure about where to sit.

"That's Tyler Brainard. I think he's Muggle born," said Ev, feeling extremely empathetic. "He probably doesn't know anyone yet. Would it be okay with you if I asked him to sit with us?"

"Yes, yes. Actually, I've been dying to find a Ravenclaw who'd be able to help me with homework." He dug back into his meal, waving his free hand over his head, gesturing Tyler to join them. Tyler pointed to himself, as if to say, "Me?" When Liam and Ev nodded and continued to wave him over, Tyler smiled timidly and made his way over.

"Hi."

"We remembered you from Transfiguration," said Ev. "We didn't introduce ourselves though. I'm Evan and this is-" He gestured over at Liam who was stuffing his face again. He paused, slightly alarmed. "Liam."

"Nysh to meetchew," Liam mumbled through a mouthful.

"Tyler Brainard."

Liam grinned broadly. "Got 'brain' right in your name there, don't you? This is going to be a beautiful friendship."

**A/N: I'm so happy we can copy-n-paste now. Uploading just got so much easier. Sorry if updating has been a little off lately. I've been going to the doctors a lot this month. I have one more appointment on Monday morning and hopefully that'll be the end of it. 95% most likely that I have acid reflux but better safe than sorry. **  
**I've also added some notes about Liam and Cory McLaggen on my fan fiction tumblr (there's a link on my profile) if you want to check those out.**


	21. Chapter Twenty:

Chapter Twenty:

Ev walked into History of Magic and was relieved to find a subject where he could excel at. True, Professor Binns _was_ incredibly lifeless (no pun intended) and his voice was painfully monotone but the subject itself was fascinating. And wands remained in their owners' backpacks and were not needed for this class.

Ev opened his textbook and followed along to Binns' lecture on a goblin rebellion, making notes. He mostly tuned Binns out, only paying attention every so often to make sure he was on the right page. Liam eyed Ev's dedication with disbelief. Liam, already bored, alternated between sketching in the margins of his book, staring out the window, and laying his head down on the desk. Ev looked up from his notes to see Liam shading in a picture of a gigantic tortoise devouring a tiny rabbit in its massive jaws.

"You're disturbed," Ev whispered, grinning despite himself. His brief distraction caused a giant blot of ink to fall from his quill onto his notes. He groaned and blotted it out with his sleeve. He hated quills and desperately missed pens. He looked down at his sleeve, inspecting the damage. The ink was as black as his robes and couldn't make out a stain. Small mercies.

Liam rolled his eyes and then held up his wrist in triumph. He pointed to his watch. It was nearly time for class to end.

Ev, who was now lost, turned his attention back to Binns, skimming the page of his book to try to find whatever it was that Binns was talking about. However, it turns out he needn't have bothered.

"That's when Bodrod the Bearded decided—" Binns dry voice was drowned out by the bell, signaling the end of the classes for the day.

No one bothered to wait for Binns to bid them farewell or assign them homework. They bolted for the door and went down to dinner.

Ev sat down with Liam and Tyler again, in addition to Lily and Hugo and Aidan. Neither Lily nor Ev mentioned the incident with Cory McLaggen from break. Ev decided to give up on getting an answer about it from Lily. He resolved instead to ask Brielle the next afternoon when they had Potions together. After all, she had all magical relatives. Ev felt sure that she was bound to know something.

Unfortunately, when he saw her on Tuesday, Brielle had no idea what he was talking about. Ev asked her about it, trying to sound as casual as possible, as they walked into the dungeon where Potions classes took place. Liam lagged along behind them, shuffling his feet.

"Are you sure it's not just because you're related to the famous Harry Potter?" Brielle asked she placed her cauldron on a nearby empty table and started to unpack her potion making kit.

"Yes," Ev insisted as he set up his cauldron next to hers. Liam followed him, even though he looked slightly perturbed about doing so. "It's definitely not a good thing."

Brielle shrugged as the bell that signaled the start of classes rang. "I don't know then. I'm real sorry. My parents rarely told me any stories about Harry Potter and the few they did tell me probably weren't true and would make your skin crawl. He's not a hero to them. Mum was really furious when I told her that I met him and that I said he was nothing but polite and helpful." Her face lit up, a spiteful gleam in her eye.

Ev sighed. "Thanks anyway." At the very least, it was obvious she wasn't lying in an effort to "protect" him like Lily and Hugo were. Then he voiced something else that was bothering him. "If your parents don't like Harry… wouldn't they be upset that you're hanging around with me?" Ev whispered as Professor Carmichael, the Potions teacher, finally ambled into the classroom.

"Oh, yes." Brielle laughed quietly as she brought out her set of brass scales, sounding rather proud of herself. "Trust me. That's a good thing."

Liam was now eyeing Brielle like she was about to stab him with something sharp. He edged further down the table, getting as far away from her as possible. He shot Ev a look that silently demanded, "Why are you associating with her?" Out loud he said, "I heard that Carmichael is one of the best teachers here. Aidan said this class is really good."

Ev took a moment to appraise the professor standing in front of the room, who scribbling something onto the blackboard. Carmichael had strolled into the classroom without even bothering to greet his students. He had made a beeline for the chalk and started immediately writing directions.

"Are you sure?" Ev asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah."

Professor Carmichael turned to his students, a slight grin over his face, as if he heard what Ev and Liam were talking about. "Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late. I'm Professor Carmichael." He pulled out the class list from his pocket. "Okay. I know a lot of you are probably disappointed that you're not going to need your wands much when you're down here. But I promise you, Potions is a really useful class. Potions are an incredible brand of magic all of their own." He waved his free hand in a wide sweeping motion, apparently trying to convey the power of potions. He dropped his voice, as if about to reveal a secret. "You're going to learn some really great stuff. "

When the class didn't immediately leap for joy at his words, Professor Carmichael added, "If you work hard and are efficient, you'll be out of here ten minutes early and you can beat the mad rush to lunch time."

The class broke out in an appreciative murmur at this statement. "Told you," Liam whispered triumphantly to Ev.

Professor Carmichael smirked. "I thought you'd like that. Okay. I'm going take roll call and then after that, I want you all to get started on this potion. It's a cure for boils. Hopefully none of you will ever need it." He laughed as he watched his students squirmed in disgust at the very thought of ever requiring such a potion.

He called out names as the students pulled out their potion ingredients.

Finally: "Dursley… Evan?"

Ev raised his hand as he heard some of the Slytherins break out into whispers.

Then very clearly, a boy's voice rang through the air:

"Look out everyone, it's the magic hater. He's probably here to try to burn us at the stake. Everyone practice the flame-freezing charm!"

Ev felt as though an ice cube slipped down his throat into his stomach. Was this about his grandparents' attitude towards magic? But how on earth would these people know?

"Look out everyone," Professor Carmichael retorted in a deadpan voice. "Jared Flint just lost Slytherin House three points for interrupting me. Everyone practice the cold shoulder."

Shock flickered across the boy's face, obviously believing he would have some anonymity because his name had not been called yet. "Yes, I know who you are! Barely a day and a half at school and already you are subject of much complaint in the staff room." Carmichael narrowed his eyes. "Now, can I get back to taking attendance now? Or perhaps, do you want to shout out a few more poor attempts at insults?"

Jared Flint mumbled something under his breath and the rest of the class tried their best to smother their snickering. Professor Carmichael rolled his eyes and continued down his list of names. "Finnigan, Liam…." His eyes flicked upward, noticing Liam's raised hand. "Here… Flint, Jared…" He didn't bother searching the crowd for Jared. "Here, _obviously_."

Looking somewhat perplexed, Brielle and Liam peered at Ev, who wanted nothing more than for someone to wave a wand and make him vanish.

"Well," said Brielle after a moment. "I'd say that's absolute proof it's not all in your head, at least."

**A/N: Doctor's appointments have all gone okay. They're telling me I'm fine. It would be better if they knew how to fix the problem, but whatever. Hopefully, once I get caught up on work, I can start writing more. **


	22. Chapter Twenty One:

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Like History of Magic, Potions was a lot easier for Evan because he didn't need to use his wand. He worked steadily, not bothering to talk with Liam or Brielle. He wasn't going to let himself get distracted. He read the instructions carefully, going over each line twice, and followed them as closely as he could. He was going to make this stupid cure for boils. And he was going to do it as well as anyone else in this room.

He checked the description in his text book yet again. The potion looked exactly like it was supposed to at this stage of the process. He took the cauldron off of the fire and added the porcupine quills like the directions stated.

While they worked, Professor Carmichael paced up and down the aisles, making comments and suggestions. "Your potion is the right color. But it's a little on the watery side. It's easy to fix though. Just add a dash of flobberworm mucus," he told Liam.

Liam, looking sheepish, hastily opened a bottle of some thick runny, slimy substance and dumped it generously into his cauldron.

Professor Carmichael's eyes widened and he waved his arms wildly to halt Liam. "Stop! No! I said a dash, Finnigan! A dash!"

"When you've got three younger brothers to fight over stuff with, your sense of proportions is greatly skewered." Liam's voice was solemn but Professor Carmichael roared with laughter.

"I'm one of five, so believe me; I can understand that all too well." Carmichael tapped his wand on the edge of Liam's cauldron and muttered something. Ev looked to see that a little more water was added to Liam's potion, balancing out all the added flobberworm mucus. "Don't spill it now. Stir five times clockwise and you're done. It's not perfect, but it's not bad at all for a first attempt. Get a flask and bring me a sample for grading."

"Yes, sir," said Liam. "Thanks."

Carmichael turned his attention to Evan now as he stirred the potion five times clockwise. "Oh, now look at this!" Professor Carmichael leaned over Ev's cauldron, looking thrilled. "This is excellent. See here everyone! If anyone is having trouble with their potion, have a look at Dursley's here. "

Ev smiled tentatively.

"Get a flask and fill up a sample and bring it up to my desk. Full marks and no homework for you tonight. Well done!" Professor Carmichael turned to address the class as a whole. "The rest of you, I'd like you to write a short essay for me stating where and how you went wrong with your potions. No set length, just make sure it's accurate."

Feeling surprised but elated, Ev grabbed a flask and filled it up with his antidote as Professor Carmichael told Brielle that her potion was one porcupine quill short, but otherwise well made. Ev couldn't believe that he had finally done something right!

He brought the flask up to Professor Carmichael's desk, resisting the urge to punch the air with his fist as he walked by Jared Flint and his Slytherin friends.

Later that night, as his Astronomy class approached, Ev began to feel nervous again. He wished he could have summoned that glorious feeling from Potions class again.

Initially, Ev had been looking forward to the class. In addition to sounding like a fascinating subject (that didn't seem to require much magic!), he would get to spend time with Lily and Hugo. However, he soon realized that seeing Lily and Hugo meant being shut up with Cory McLaggen, too.

As they climbed up the steps that led to the Astronomy tower, Ev confessed his reservations to Liam.

Liam looked surprisingly sympathetic. "You heard Hugo Weasley talking about McLaggen's mad parents and their history with Harry Potter. They probably filled his head with stupid stuff and he's parroting it like an idiot. I wouldn't worry about it. And what did that Slytherin girl tell you about him?"

"That he's an 'absolute tosser.'" _I won't bother trying to argue with him about it either_, Ev decided. Liam had said he didn't know why people whispered and joked and Ev believed him. But he was positive that there was a deeper reason for it than "he was related to Harry Potter." Jared Flint's comments about "the magic hater" disturbed him. It was like he knew. But how?

They took their seats near Lily, Hugo, and Aidan and brought out their telescopes, ink, quills, and parchment.

Half an hour later, Ev sat at his telescope, trying to fill out a star chart and ignore Cory McLaggen and his friends. They did not call out or taunt Ev as Jared Flint had done. Ev actually would have preferred that. That at least, was out in the open. Up front. Instead, Cory muttered things to his friends, loud enough for Ev to hear, but mostly too indistinct to understand.

Lily sailed through class, acting as if Cory McLaggen didn't exist. Hugo occasionally threw Cory an evil eye, but otherwise didn't say anything. Ev didn't blame him. He probably didn't want to cause trouble with someone he had to share a dormitory with.

Professor Davis pointed out some other star and Ev copied down the name and location, just as McLaggen let out a particularly loud guffaw. Professor Davis shushed him and Ev wished that he knew a spell that would silence McLaggen. _Well, even if I knew it, I probably wouldn't be able to perform it_, he thought dully as he repressed a yawn. He checked his watch. It was well after midnight. Class was nearly over. Good thing, too. He was getting tired. He smiled slightly, thinking about how his mother would react if she knew he'd been required to stay up so late on a school night.

As Ev copied down the location of the final star, Alhena, he was sure he caught someone saying, "What's the incantation for the flame-freezing charm? Anyone know? Can't be too careful these days, given what's allowed in here now."

Apparently, Jared Flint's "jokes" were being spread around the school. Delightful.

Most of the class copied down Alhena in a hurry and folded up their star charts, not bothering to double check their work. They shoved their charts into Professor Davis' hands and ran towards the exit, desperate to get ready for sleep.

Ev took a little more time, making sure his spelling was correct and handwriting was legible. He was all too happy for any excuse to put distance in between himself and the Gryffindors. He waved away Lily, Hugo, and Liam and told them he'd catch up. Once everyone was gone, he sighed as he stood, rolled up his scroll, and handed it to Professor Davis.

He made his way to the door and down the stone steps that led back into the main castle. He turned a corner and nearly collided with Ellery Elmore, who was loitering in a corner, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She looked extremely nervous, and not her usual cheery, bouncing self. What was she doing here, alone?

"Hi," she whispered. She answered his unasked question. "I waited for you." Her overlarge eyes swept around the corridor, making sure it was absolutely deserted. "I know what everyone's saying about you. And I know why. I promised Lily I wouldn't tell. She doesn't want to upset you, please know that. She loves her family _so much_." She tugged anxiously at her hair. "And she does have a point. It _is_ awful and completely stupid. But-" her voice faltered slightly. "I think you should know. I don't think it's fair for you to walk around here not knowing."

"Please!" Ev's voice was full of desperation. "I _have_ to know." Finally. _Finally_ someone was going to give him some answers.

"No. Not now. I promised her I wouldn't _tell._" Ellery's eyes grew wider still in horror at the very idea. "But there's a loophole: I think I know a way that I can _show _you. Tomorrow at morning break. Meet me in the library."

The library? What? Was the answer to all this in a book or something? After a moment, Ev nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two:

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Evan had a difficult time sleeping that night, despite the fact that he was exhausted. He woke up feeling groggy with a vague sensation of having cotton stuffed in his head. Breakfast and his first two morning classes passed by with about as much speed as a snail. He was consumed with the knowledge that he was finally going to understand why everyone stared at him and made comments. He counted down hours, minutes, and eventually seconds until break.

"You go on outside," Ev told Liam, as they packed up their text books at the sound of the bell. The left the classroom. Ev felt slightly guilty for the lie he was about to tell. "I forgot something in the common room. I'll meet you out there."

"All right. I'll go with you," Liam offered brightly as the pair walked down a flight of rickety stairs. "I don't mind."

"No, no, it's okay," Ev insisted. "You go ahead. Go see Aidan."

Liam raised an eyebrow, knowing something was up. But he shrugged it off, deciding that it wasn't his business. He quickened his pace as Ev lagged behind until eventually there was a whole floor between them.

The feeling of guilt intensifying, Ev walked onto the third floor, where he heard the library was located. He threw a glance at every open door, figuring the mass amount of books would be a pretty good tipoff when he found the correct room.

Finally, he found a door where Ellery stood outside, swinging her arms at her sides, trying to hide her anxiety. She tried and failed to smile at Ev. "There you are. Ready?"

Ev nodded, an unfamiliar feeling overpowering him; it was some kind of mixture of anticipation and dread. He stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that they were unsteady.

They walked inside the library, Ev's spirits lifting at the sight of so many bookshelves. Shelves that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see, each holding countless books. Surely, there had to be another story like _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ somewhere in here. There must be.

Ellery marched up to the front desk. At the desk sat tiny and unbelievably ancient and wrinkled little wizard. He was perched precariously on top of a tipping pile of books, a pair of tiny glasses balanced on the tip of nose. "Good morning!" he squeaked at the sight of them. He adjusted his glasses, peering up at them, a delighted smile across his face. "First-years, I take it? You don't look familiar, but… my vision has been going to spot these last few years. That's why I don't teach anymore…" He pushed his glasses further up his nose and squinted.

"We are first-years," Ellery confirmed. "We've never been in here before."

"Well, welcome, welcome. I'm Mister Flitwick." His voice was warm. "I don't see many of you here so early in the term. How can I help you?"

"I'm Ellery, and this is my friend Evan." Ellery fidgeted slightly and then went plunging on. "We were wondering if you had any of Rita Skeeter's books here."

Mister Flitwick's smile slipped. "What on earth would you want any of _her _books for?" he asked, the question seemingly bursting from him before he could stop himself. His voice was stiff. "It can't be for one of your lessons."

"It's not," Ellery assured him. "I just— just wanted to check something."

"Well, I'm afraid you won't find _that woman's_ 'work' here," said Mister Flitwick fiercely. "Not after what she wrote about—" he broke off, mumbling something darkly under his breath. Eventually he said, "I suppose you could always write to Flourish and Blotts and order one."

Ellery made a sound of disgust, shaking her head. "Ugh. _No._ I do _not_ want to spend my Galleons on anything she's written!"

Mister Flitwick laughed. "Well, I'm afraid I don't know how to help you," he confessed.

Ellery sighed. "All right. Thank you for your time." She dragged Ev away from the library before he had a chance to look at any of the books. It was just as well. If he started looking through all of those, he'd miss the rest of his classes.

Ellery wrung her hands as they walked down the corridor. "I'm sorry, Ev. I don't know why I thought her books would be there. It doesn't really make sense now that I think about it. She's got an awful reputation."

"So, it's honestly… in a book?" Ev asked. "That's how wide spread it is? It's not just a school thing. It's… it's everywhere?"

Ellery nodded, looking absolutely miserable. "It was published about two years ago. It was a best-seller," she admitted. She screwed up her face, as if she had just tasted something bad. "All right. I tell you. It was an autobiography of Harry Potter's life. I used to hear people talking about it back in Diagon Alley. Apparently, there's a chapter on the… Dursley family."

Ev felt his stomach drop. So that's what it was. That was the reason why people were acting so strangely around him. His grandparents _hated_ magic and the whole Wizarding world knew it. It had been in a best-selling book.

"But there's something you have to know about the author," Ellery added quickly. "She's a horrible woman, who completely twists the truth and spies on people and overhears things she shouldn't... No one with half a brain pays any attention to what she says. But unfortunately, there's always people who have no lives and gossip about people they don't even know…"

Ev stood there feeling sick. Someone wrote a book about Harry and included a chapter about how his family hated magic, something akin to racism in this world. To have a wizard come from that kind of family _had_ to be quite the scandal. It was understandable that people would be curious. Ev took a deep breath as the sound of the bell signaled the end of break.

_It'll be all right_, he told himself. It _would_ be fine. Wouldn't it? A few more days, a couple of weeks tops, and people would get bored with talking about it. He would be as polite to people as possible and do his best work in class and eventually people would accept that he wasn't like his grandparents.

Right?


	24. Chapter Twenty Three:

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

The rest of Wednesday passed by in kind of a blur. Ev hastily explained to Liam that he missed break because he needed to finish some Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. He thought about telling Lily about what he learned but decided against it. He knew it would hurt her if she found out how upset he was about it. He would follow her lead and just ignore it from now on. Ev did his best to convince himself that people would eventually get over his connection to a family with a less-than-stellar reputation in the Wizarding World. They just needed time to see Ev as his own person.

Throughout Thursday, whenever someone made a comment or stared at him, Ev smiled as kindly as possible. When Ev passed Jared Flint in the corridor and Jared pretended to stagger in panic, pulling out his wand defensively, Ev waved enthusiastically. He beamed as if Jared's greeting had been friendly. Ev quickly turned away, not wanting to see Jared's reaction. Although out of the corner of his eye, he thought he might have seen Jared raise a middle finger. Ev continued to make his way to class, reminding himself that it would take time. At the very least, someone was bound to do something shocking soon, and he or she would be the new target of gossip.

All in all, Ev was glad to wake up on Friday morning and realize that at the end of the day, he would have two whole days off from classes.

He and Liam made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Liam chattering away excitedly about the upcoming weekend and how next week meant the start of flying lessons. "We can't try out for Quidditch until next year," Liam lamented as they joined Lily, Hugo, Aidan, Tyler, and Ellery at a table. "But at least we can get some good practice for now. I've been flying for a couple of years now, but I don't really have a good technique yet."

"'No good technique' is a bit of an understatement. No one would let you on a Quidditch team," Aidan said good-naturedly once Ev and Liam took their seats. "Not unless you volunteered as a human Bludger."

"Well, I'm better than you, aren't I? No one would let _you_ even volunteer as a Bludger," Liam retorted, grinning.

"Of course not," Aidan agreed. "My brains are much more valuable than yours." He tapped his temple, smirking broadly.

Liam simply laughed. After a brief pause, he lobbed a forkful of egg at a dumbfounded Aidan's face. "There you go, Aid. No brain damage done."

Aidan laughed too and before he could retaliate, the mail arrived. The mass of owls and falling letters and packages distracted everyone completely.

To his immense surprise, a large spotted owl fluttered down and landed neatly in front of Ev's breakfast. The owl stuck out its leg, which had a small scroll tied to it. "For me?" Ev asked the owl, as if it could understand him. In response, the owl seemed to nod, stretching its leg out further. With as much care as he could, Ev untied the scroll from the owl's leg. "Thank you," he said. The owl ruffled its feathers importantly, bent its head and snapped up some of Ev's cereal in its sharp beak. Ev leaned back on the bench in fear and shock. He heard people at the next table over laugh at him. Ignoring them, Ev opened his scroll. Deciding that its job was done, the owl flew off. Ev ducked hastily to avoid it and then finally read his letter. He recognized his Uncle Ben's smudged handwriting.

_Ev,_

_So, you've finally started school! I guess this is the part where I say that I'm proud of you. I hope everything is going well. I can't wait to hear all about it. I was actually hoping to come up and visit you. I've always wanted to see Hogsmeade, which is within walking distance of your new school. Apparently, Hogwarts students aren't allowed to visit Hogsmeade until their third year. But if you're with your old uncle, maybe they'll make an exception. Would that be too embarrassing for you in front of your cool new friends? Let me know! _

_Things are going all right over here. Same old, same old. Silvio Moltisante messing things up in the office as usual. He lives to make our lives difficult. _

_By the way, this is your oh-so-subtle reminder that you promised to write your parents a letter once a week. They can't write you first because they don't own an owl. I offered to buy them one, but Gianna made a fuss. Something about not wanting to have to clean up owl poo. _

_See you soon (or at least by Christmas),_

_Ben _

Right. His parents. He would need to write them a letter tomorrow. And he'd have to write an answer for Ben, too. Ev actually thought it would be great for Uncle Ben to show up; proof of another wizard relative might show Ev's classmates that he belonged at Hogwarts.

Feeling a little more hopeful, Ev looked up to see that Lily and Hugo received mail as well. They both clutched envelopes with the same scribbled handwriting. Lily opened hers with care while Hugo tore his open like it was a long awaited Christmas present.

"Excellent, Herbology. And then tea with Hagrid!" Hugo beamed. "I've been waiting all week for these two things."

"Do you want to come, too, Ev?" Lily asked. "James and Al and Rose will be there. It's a tradition to have tea with Hagrid the first Friday afternoon of the term."

"Yeah, you should come, too. Actually it's perfect," Hugo said, folding up his letter and putting it in his pocket. "We'll all be together for Herbology. Hagrid's cabin isn't too far away from the greenhouses." Hugo paused before adding more bacon to his plate. "Eat as much as you can right now, though. You're not going to want to eat Hagrid's cooking." His voice shook with the effort of trying not to laugh. "Not unless you like breaking your teeth on 'rock cakes.'"

"Well, I wasn't invited—" Ev started but Lily cut him off.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Hagrid's an old family friend. And _you're_ part of this family." Lily's smile was radiant. "He's really nice. I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you."

"Hagrid invited Harry for tea on his first Friday here," Hugo added, clapping Ev on the back and grinning. "And my dad came along uninvited and Hagrid was okay with it. After that, they made it a habit of coming over uninvited. You won't offend Hagrid."

"All right. I guess so." Ev didn't know how to thank them, especially Hugo, whom he'd only just met a few days ago. Both of them went out of their way as much as possible to include him and that meant so much to him.

Liam, who hadn't been paying attention, elbowed Ev and mentioned the time. "We better get going or we'll be late. And I'm going to prove Aidan wrong and not get detention my first week here."

Ev checked his watch. "Right. I'll see you later in Herbology. "

"Herbology will be great," Hugo said. "We know the professor. You remember him. He was the one who led us to the Sorting. He's an old friend of the family, too. "

Right. The one named Longbottom. Ev walked with Liam out of the Great Hall, telling himself that this would surely be his best day at Hogwarts so far.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four:

Chapter Twenty-Four:

That afternoon, Evan and Liam left the Great Hall after lunch, still in good spirits. The day so far had been smooth sailing and they only had one class left. They raced to their dormitory after they decided to drop off the books they wouldn't need the rest of the day.

Liam dropped his books into his trunk like they were venomous creatures as Ev kneeled to put his textbooks away with care. "That feels better," Liam announced, kicking his trunk closed and picking up his nearly empty backpack. "This way you can go straight to Hagrid's after class and won't be weighed down by five hundred textbooks."

Ev stood up, suddenly worried that Liam felt left out. "Did you want to go, too—" he started but had no idea what he was going to say. Since he himself was an uninvited guest, he could hardly bring along someone else. He fiddled with the straps of his bag.

"Oh, no, no. That's all right," Liam said quickly. "Aidan and I are meeting up in the library with Brains—"

"Brains?" Ev interrupted, bewildered.

"Tyler _Brain_ard. We're going to finish our Potions essays."

Ev repressed a smirk. "That doesn't sound like your ideal Friday night."

Liam laughed, pushing his sandy hair out of his eyes. "No, it's not even close. But Aidan has a good point— you'll all be scrambling to finish homework on Sunday night and we can laugh at the rest of you."

Ev nodded, smiling. "That makes sense, I guess." They left their common room and made their way along the passageway that led to the Entrance Hall.

They were walking up the flight of steps that would lead them to hall, when Liam stopped dead in his tracks and violently shuddered. "Arghhaahh!" He swatted at the back of his neck and squirmed. He sharply spun around, but nothing seemed to be there.

"What?!" Ev asked, alarmed.

"Whaddaya mean 'what?' Don't you feel _that_?"

"No." There was a slight popping noise. Ev paused and turned his head to look back in Liam's direction. He nearly lost his balance in surprise. A small little man with large, dark eyes appeared, hovering above Liam's head. The thing, whatever it was, (for it was clearly not alive but also much too solid and colorful to be a ghost), apparently had been blowing down the back of Liam's robes. Its wide mouth split in an evil grin and cackled.

Liam caught sight of the mysterious creature and leapt back in horror. "It's you! You _must_ be Peeves," Liam spat, glaring up at him. Liam drew his wand from the sleeve of his robes, stabbing the air with it like it was a sword. "Mum and Dad warned me about you. They prepared me. So I'm giving you a fair chance. Leave us alone.

The thing—Peeves— made no move, just continued to leer down at Liam.

Liam's voice grew more forceful. "We d— Just— Go away."

Confused, Ev watched in dismayed fascination as Peeves let out another scream of laughter. "Ooh, this 'Puffy's grouchy!" He sounded highly amused. Bobbing up and down, just out of reach of Liam's wand, Peeves pulled out a cardboard box of chalk from his pocket. "What are you going to do with that wand, ickle firsty? Poke my eye out with it? Ha-ha-HA!" He broke a bit of chalk in two, flinging the pieces at Ev and Liam. Ev threw his hands over his eyes just as the chalk struck him across the forehead.

Liam caught the chalk Peeves hurled at him. "Dad taught me _something_. He said he wouldn't let me attend Hogwarts until I go this right." He pointed his wand at the chalk resting in his palm, his face screwed up in concentration. "_Waddiwasi_"

Ev lowered his hand in time to see the chalk fly out of Liam's hand and sail straight up Peeves' noise. "Whoa. Impressive."

Peeves released an inhuman howl of rage and bellowed out some interesting curse words Ev had never heard before. Peeves sped away, but not before taking time to slam into Liam's shoulder, ripping his backpack off his arm and dumping the contents to the ground.

Ev rushed to help Liam pick his parchment, ink bottles, and quills back up. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks. It's fine." Liam stuffed _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ back into his bag. "Good thing we put our other books away," said Liam, sounding perfectly cheerful. "But then again, if we hadn't, we wouldn't have been in this corridor right now, and it might not have happened at all. I don't care though, it was worth it."

"I dunno." They finally arrived in the Great Hall. Though Peeves was nowhere in sight, Ev thought he could make out the strange man's swearing and shouting in the distance. "I think you might be on its bad side, now."

"He tortures everyone. But _maybe _now he'll think twice about bothering us." Liam's voice was firm. "I don't think he'll forget in a hurry that I'll fight back. That's one thing I've learned growing up with all my brothers."

"What _was_ it—he, anyway?"

"A poltergeist," Liam explained. "They're a- erm… 'a force created from chaos' or something weird like that. They're not ghosts because they were never alive. But if they want to haunt somewhere, you won't be able to get rid of it. You're stuck with it forever."

Ev wasn't sure how to respond to that, so they didn't speak again until the crossed the hall and made their way to the front doors.

"Finally!" Liam announced as he and Ev left the castle and descended the front steps into the bright sunlight on grounds. "It's nice to get out for a bit, isn't it? One more class and then we're free. Thank Merlin."

"Everyone's been saying Herbology is really good," Ev added as he pointed out the line of greenhouses further down the lawns.

"Yeah. Tyler said it's his favorite class. Which greenhouse are we supposed to go in?"

"Er, Greenhouse One, I think. But I don't think it matters. We can just wait outside until more people arrive… I don't see anyone else, do you?"

Liam checked his watch. "No. Despite the Peeves Assault, it still looks like we're still a little bit early. It won't be long now."

Sure enough, by the time they reached the row of greenhouses, they only had to wait for a few moments. They soon spotted three people darting down the front steps, two boys and a girl. They were in high spirits, jabbering away excitedly and laughing hysterically, walking towards Ev and Liam. Liam squinted in the newcomers' direction, trying to get a good look at their faces through the morning's sun.

"McLaggen?" Ev asked, dully. The boy in the middle was too tall and too massive to be Hugo. The girl didn't have Lily's red-gold hair or Ellery's blonde tangles, either.

"And his loyal hangers-on. What's-Their-Names."

"Darren Corner and Ali Wright," Ev sighed as the trio approached, their features swimming into clear view.

"Whatever," Liam muttered as Cory, Ali, and Darren were finally within in ear-shot.

"I still maintain that whoever did that is a legend." Darren gasped in between fits of laughter as he and his friends practically reached Ev and Liam's sides. "I'd like to shake his hand."

"Forget handshaking, I'd like him to teach that spell to me," Cory said. "Peeves has followed us to breakfast every morning since we've been here, and I've never been able to get rid of him. You really think it was a first-year that did it?"

Ali shrugged, picking out something that was trapped under her fingernail. "Must have been. He was shouting about 'damned firsties' wasn't he?"

At this, Liam let out a sound through his through his throat, despite himself. He sounded half surprised, half amused. He promptly clenched his teeth, looking annoyed with himself. He caught Ev's eye and Ev could almost hear him say, _Whoops_.

"What?" asked Darren. He, Ali, and Cory turned their attention to Ev and Liam for the first time.

"Nothing," said Liam quickly.

"Do you know what we're talking about?"

Eyes widening, Liam glanced at Ev, who shrugged. "Yeah," Liam finally said. "You're talking about the chalk in Peeves' nose, right?"

"Yeah, did you hear him shouting about it? Well, you must of. Half the bloody castle musta heard him. D'_you_ know who did it?"

Liam hesitated, throwing another look at Ev, who still didn't know what to tell him. "Yeah, I do. It was me," he admitted.

**A/N: off topic, but are any of you interested in a Frank and Alice Longbottom story? I'm writing one but I'd really love to know if anyone would read it. So if you're interested, tell me because motivation is always good. It'll be a little while before it sees the light of day/the light of your computer screens, though.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five:

**A/N: I shall have no computer til next Saturday, so no updates. Don't forget about me. :)  
Chapter Twenty-Five: **

"You?" Darren repeated his voice full of disbelief. "Really?"

Liam raised and lowered one shoulder, then nodded. "It was no big deal, really."

Darren laughed again, earnestly and genuinely. It was not a jeering sound at all. He reached forward, wringing Liam's hand just as he promised to do. "'Not a big deal?' You've got to be kidding, mate. That was _brilliant_."

" It's not like I invented it or anything," Liam said quickly. "My dad taught it to me," Liam continued. "He wanted me to know how to stand up to Peeves if I had to."

"Brilliant," Darren repeated.

Ali, who was still inspecting her nails, didn't respond. Cory however, was looking at Liam as though he had never seen him before. "Don't be so modest," he insisted, elbowing Darren out of the away so that he could stand opposite Liam. He towered over Liam so much that their difference in height was almost comical. Liam, craning neck awkwardly to look up into Cory's face, took a hasty step backwards. "It _is _brilliant. So… what spell was it, exactly?" Cory pressed.

Liam's eyes darted to Ev again before he said, "Oh you know, just a basic jinx."

"What's it called?"

"I don't know. My dad didn't' get it out of a book. He heard someone else use it."

Cory seemed to be losing patients. His voice still sounded light, though still not quite friendly, but his eyes narrowed slightly. Ev looked down and noticed that Cory's hands were clenched now, too. "Well , what's the incantation?"

Liam grimaced than said boldly, "No offense, but I don't want to tell you."

_Oh boy_. Ev bit his lip, looking over at Cory. Cory's expression made it abundantly clear he wasn't used to not getting his way.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how do I know you'd use it on Peeves and not on people who are smaller and weaker than you?" Liam's voice shook slightly but he stood his ground. "If it got out of hand and everyone started using it to bully each other, I'd look like an arse, wouldn't I?"

Cory frowned, looking concerned. "And_ you really_ think_ I'd_ use it on our classmates?"

"Maybe," Liam muttered under his breath. Then, as if remembering how easily Cory could crush him, he quickly added, "Or you might teach it to someone who would. Can't be too careful."

"I'd never do that," Cory replied in most-likely-false wounded tones. And it was this that made Ev think he was trying much too hard. Cory continued to sneer down at Liam. "What do you think I am—a Slytherin?"

Liam turned back to Ev. Catching his eye, Liam silently demanded, _Dear God, where is_ everyone _else_? "'Course not. But I don't know you very well, do I? For all I know, you might be a prat." He coughed before adding, "I'm not assuming you are, but you _could_ be."

Cory raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Ev finally found his voice for the first time since the trio of Gryffindors arrived. Thankfully, he had a prime opportunity to change the subject. "Hey look. Here they come. Finally."

Ev pointed to the distance where they could just make out the man who had led them to the sorting earlier in the week. Professor Longbottom, the other Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first-years were following along in his wake. Hugo and Rose where close at his heels, their faces alight, apparently talking excitedly.

Cory didn't pay attention. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at Ev and said, "What's on your forehead? Trying to pretend you're Harry Potter or something?"

Ev clapped a hand to his brow, remembering the chalk that Peeves had chucked at his head. He did his best to wipe the mark off. When he could no longer feel the chalky residue, he reluctantly lowered his hand and edged nearer to Liam. "That Hat's full of you-know-what," Ev whispered as Cory, Darren, and Ali finally looked off towards the new arrivals. "You are very clearly a Gryffindor and you should have been sorted into that House."

Liam didn't respond.

"There you are," Professor Longbottom greeted them, when he and the rest of the class arrived. "I was wondering where you lot got to." He walked over to the first greenhouse in the row, pulling out a set of key and unlocked the door. He smiled at his students. "Is everyone here? We're going into Greenhouse One today." He ushered the students inside. "No more than five to a table. I'm going to set up and then take roll call. That way if anyone's lost, they have a few extra minutes to get here." He smiled and moved over to a line of potted plants.

It was pleasantly warm in the greenhouse. Ev hadn't realized that his fingers had gotten numb while waiting outside. He laid his bag down at Hugo and Lily's table. "Uh-oh," said Hugo, looking from Ev, to Liam, to Aidan and Ellery. "We can't all fit at one table."

As if noticing this problem, too, Cory called out, "Hey, Finnigan, want to work with us? We need one more." He gestured at himself, Darren, Ali, and an unenthusiastic Isaac Smith.

"Thanks, but I'm with them." Liam pointed to his friends.

"Yeah, and there's six of you. Someone will have to leave," Cory pointed out smugly. "So come on. Sit with us."

Ellery looked from Ev, to Liam's miserable face, to Aidan. Her gaze drifted over at the final Hufflepuff boy, Andy Riker, who was already with the four Hufflepuff girls. "Don't any of you worry about it. I'll go. I don't mind." Before anyone could talk her out of it, Ellery bounded over to the other side of the room.

"What do you think that was about?" Liam asked as the five remaining started unpacking their supplies.

"McLaggen's trying to get into your good graces so you'll teach him that Peeves spell," Ev whispered.

"Yeah, well, he's barking mad if he thinks that's happening."


	27. Chapter Twenty Six:

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

"All right, I think that's about it for today," said Professor Longbottom, around ten minutes before the end of the lesson. He straightened up, brushing the dirt off his hands. "Any questions?"

The room remained still and silent for a moment. Suddenly, a slight scuffle irrupted in the midst of the Hufflepuff girls. Then one of them, Jenni Goodwin, whispered, "All right, all right. Shut up. _I'll_ ask him." She raised her hand.

Professor Longbottom pointed in her direction, nodding.

"My older brother told me that you helped defeat You-Know-Who," Jenni said promptly. "Is that true? Or is he just a lying prat?"

There was that "You-Know-Who" again_. I still don't know who_, Ev thought.

"Of course it's true," snapped Hugo. He turned to Professor Longbottom. "This happens every year, huh, Nev— Erm, Professor?"

Professor Longbottom laughed in a slightly embarrassed way but he didn't look angry. He caught Hugo's eye, but otherwise ignored Hugo's comment and said, "Well, what I meant was 'does any questions about _Herbology_?'"

When the class didn't respond, Professor Longbottom sighed in a way that suggested he should have expected this kind of reaction. "Well, if you all understand the material, then I guess that's it. You're dismissed. Have a great weekend, everyone."

There was a slight rustling as a few people moved to pack up their bags. However, many students stayed put, transfixed. "Or you could tell us about it," said Andy Riker hopefully, sitting up a little straighter. His eyes were bright with hopeful interest. "If you're not too busy," he added.

"Yeah, my parents told me about Dumbledore's Army. Did you keep the coin?"

"I want to hear about cutting off the snake's head!"

Professor Longbottom made his voice heard over the din. "Okay, okay. One at a time! I've got a few extra minutes. I don't mind questions, but I can't answer you if you're all talking over each other." He smiled as everyone fell silent and raised their hands politely. "That's much better."

By the time the commotion calmed down and Neville promised to bring his Dumbledore's Army coin to the next class, they were actually five minutes late leaving Herbology. "I'll see you at dinner," Ev told Liam, Aidan, and Ellery as they went their separate ways. "You know, thanks for not running off to McLaggen." Ev dropped his voice so only Liam could hear. "Or teaching him that spell." Cory hadn't tried to physically hurt Ev, by magic or otherwise, but Ev had a sneaking suspicion that _that_ wouldn't last much longer. Especially if he ever ran into Cory when he was on his own…

"How could I? After all the stupid stuff he's said to you?" Liam huffed. "Let's not even get into how stupid I would have to be to arm him."

"Well, I still really appreciate it. I've seen kids do worse things to get protection from gits like him."

Liam shrugged. "Well, what are friends for?" His face lit up. "Hey, that was a Hufflepuff thing to say, wasn't it? Maybe that old raggedy thing knew was it was doing after all. I think I _do_ belong here. Okay, Brains is probably wondering where we are by now. I'll see you tonight!"

"Tell Tyler hi for me."

"'Bye!" Hugo called over his shoulder. And he was off, already making a mad dash down the lawns toward the little wooden cabin. He paused to turn to Ev and Lily. "Come on, you two. I bet my sister and James and Al are already there."

Lily and Ev raced after him, only catching up to Hugo as he rapped on Hagrid's front door. "We're here!"

"Come in, come in," a booming voice called from inside.

Hugo opened the door to reveal a single large room, mostly occupied by an enormous bed in one corner and a gigantic wooden table grouped by several chairs. As Hugo predicted, James, Al, and Rose were already there and had taken their seats. A plate of what _appeared_ to be lumpy, grey cookies lay upon the table, but they seemed to be untouched.

Hagrid, who was wearing a ludicrous flowered apron, stood up. His face was still covered by all that hair, but he appeared to be beaming. "Hugo! Lily! What kept yeh? Well, no matter. It's been too long, hasn't it? Tea'll be ready, soon. Have a seat." He pulled out a chair for Lily and then he finally noticed Ev. "Wait now, 'oo's this?" He held out his massive hand to Ev and shook Ev's so enthusiastically, Ev worried that his arm might slip out of its socket.

"That's our cousin, Evan Dursley. Ev, this is Hagrid," said James from his seat.

Al rolled his eyes as Lily quickly explained, "We hoped you wouldn't mind Ev tagging along. We just thought he should come, too. He's family."

It was hard to tell because of all the hair, but it looked like some of the color had left Hagrid's face. Fumbling awkwardly with his apron, he looked down at Ev. "Really? Blimey. Harry's mentioned you, o'course. Evan… like 'Lily Evans,' right?"

"I think more like _Petunia_ Evans. But I don't like it much .You can call me Ev."

"Mmm. Right," Hagrid continued. "Right. Didn't— didn't know you were startin' this year, too. I'll— er, get a cup fer yeh. Yeah. Have a seat, have a seat." Hagrid turned his attention to the cabinets, pulling out large cups the size of buckets and making an awful, crashing racket.

Ev was suddenly reminded of meeting George Weasley for some reason. He stuffed his hands awkwardly into his pockets. James waved Ev over to him, pulling out the empty chair beside him. "Come on, Ev. You meet the height requirements to sit at this end." He smirked at Al, who was quite a few inches shorter than Ev. Well, Ev was taller than most twelve and thirteen year olds. Evan took a seat as Lily and Hugo plopped down next to Rose. Hagrid placed a chipped teacup in front of Ev and then went over to the fire.

"You _are_ tall," Hagrid remarked, bringing the tea kettle over. "Got any giant blood on yer mum's side, by any chance?"

Unsure if Hagrid was kidding or not, Ev said, "The same thing happened to my uncle. He reached his full height when he was about fourteen. The rest of you will get growth spurts in a couple of years and I won't."

Hagrid poured Lily a cup of boiling water. She raised an eyebrow and looked over at Al, silently asking if this sort of thing was normal. "Oh! I forgot to add the tea bags, hang on mo'." Hagrid got up again and went clattering through his cabinets again. While Hagrid's back was turned, James pushed the plate of cookies toward Ev. "Here, have one."

Rolling her eyes, Rose pulled them away and whispered, "Stop it, James, you'll break his teeth."

"Hugo already warned me not to eat anything here," Ev muttered, very quietly because he didn't want to hurt Hagrid's feelings.

"Let's try this again," said Hagrid, sitting down again and tentatively smiling. "Would you like a rock cake?" Hagrid asked Ev, offering the plate again to Ev and James burst out laughing.

Trying to keep his face straight, Ev declined as politely as possible.

The afternoon wore on. Waving his arms wildly, Hagrid told funny stories about the previous generations of Potters and Weasleys that came to Hogwarts. And as Hagrid treated Ev every bit as warmly as he treated Lily and Hugo, Ev was sure that he could add Hagrid's name to the list of his allies at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: dkjfkdfs. I have the hardest time typing Professor Longbottom. I always start typing "Neville" and if by some miracle I start typing "Professor" it usually ends with "McGonagall." *facepalm* **  
** Hagrid speak kills me. **  
**Ev's and his uncle's weird thing about reaching their full height really young is totally like me, except I'm even weirder. I reached my full height of 5 foot 5 at ****_ten_**** years old.  
Also, I start school Monday. But I have no classes on Fridays, so hopefully I can still write/update somewhat regularly. **


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven:

** Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Ev woke up on Saturday morning much earlier than he planned. After a few moments of hoping in vain he'd go back to sleep, he quietly got out of bed and got dressed. He decided that he would send his parents' their promised weekly letter before going down to breakfast.

On their way back from Hagrid's the day before; Ev had asked Al where the owlery was. Once he was back in the Hufflepuff common room, Ev had written his parents a letter, and included a note for them to tell Ben that he'd love for his uncle to visit.

Ev slid out of his bed and grabbed the letter from his bedside table. Careful not to wake up Liam, Isaac, or Andy, Ev snuck out of the dormitory and began his quest to locate the owlery. Eventually, he found the staircase that led to the wide, circular room Al had described at the top of the West Tower. The room was horribly drafty; the windows had no glass on them. The floor meanwhile was covered in straw, owl droppings, and the mangled remains of various small rodents.

_Eck._

Ev stared up at all of owls resting on perches that were built right into the stone walls. Rows of beady eyes glared down at him. Al had described where the school owls were located. They were on the lower levels on the right. Or was it to the left?

Feeling a little nervous, Ev walked towards one of the few owls within reach that had its eyes opened. "Would you be willing to send a letter for me?" Ev asked the owl. The owl blinked and Ev stretched his hand out hopefully. The owl shrieked in rage and flew off.

_I hate these stupid birds_!

Ev quickly lowered his head to avoid the owl, though he swore he could feel talons clip through his hair.

"Do you need… help?"

Already unbalanced, the voice startled Ev so much that he slid on some of straw beneath his feet. He landed painfully and looked up to see Brielle, a smile quickly fading from her face. She made her way over to him, kicking the straw aside in an attempt to avoid the owls' spattered excrement.

"You alright?" she asked as she helped him to his feet. When he nodded, she added, "You just tried to use Circe's owl. Be happy it didn't peck out your eyes."

"Circe?"

"My older sister. That was _her_ owl that you tried to snatch. Ornery beast."

"Who are you calling 'ornery beast,' me or the owl?"

Brielle laughed but didn't clarify. "I saw you on the seventh floor. I tried to catch up to you, but you turned a corner out of sight. I figured you must be headed up here, though. Who is the letter for?"

"My parents," Ev said.

"I see. Well, for future reference, the school owls are on the left side, not the right. But you can use my owl, if you like. I'll introduce you." Brielle stuck out her arm and after a moment, a barn owl fluttered down from above. Once it landed on Brielle's forearm, the owl turned its head to Ev, peering at him interestedly. It had a large oval face with large, bright eyes. "This is Jasper. Jasper, this is Ev. " Brielle stood there, her arm extended to Ev. She repressed a smirk when he remained stationary. "Are you afraid?"

Ev dodged admitting to his fear by saying, "I didn't grow up using owls."

That didn't fool her, however. "They're big fluff balls. Well, except for Morgana. But I'm not sure Circe's creature _is_ an owl. Come here." Ev shuffled forward unenthusiastically. Brielle took her free hand and caught Ev's wrist, guiding him towards the owl. Ev touched the feathers and the owl didn't scream or click its beak.

"See? Not so bad, is it? They can tell when you're afraid, I think. It makes them nervous, too. Now tie your letter to his leg."

Ev did as he was told. He gave the letter a slight tug, double checking that it was secure. "How will he find the way to my parents?"

"He just will. Owls are smart. Take him to the window."

The owl hopped from Brielle's arm to Evan's. Ev inched his way towards the nearest window. "Please don't get lost." Ev swallowed and lifted his elbow. The owl took off, swopping gracefully out towards the trees.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Brielle said cheerfully. "I don't really have a lot of use for him anyway. I feel bad that he never gets jobs to do."

Not sure how to respond to that, Ev said, "You want to go down to breakfast?"

"Okay. I ate already, but I can sit with you if you want."

"If you don't mind…"

"Not at all."

They left the owlery together, doing their best to avoid an owl that was regurgitating the remains of a mouse. Brielle shuddered. "I thought it would be nice up here with all the owls and open windows but it's disgusting."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short and it's been so long. School is death and my computer enjoys making me crazy. Writing a lot this weekend... **


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight:

**Chapter Twenty- Eight:**

Dudley and Gianna slowly made their way up to Petunia and Vernon's house. Neither one of them was particularly looking forward to the afternoon before them. Gianna shuffled her boots along the paved pathway that cut through Petunias perfectly manicured lawn. "Would it be terrible if I came down with a massive migraine in about ten minutes so we'll have to leave?" She slid her arm through Dudley's, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Come on, Gee," he said. "It'll be all right. I don't think they'll harp on it for too long. They probably remembered that Hogwarts started on September first, so they might not where ask where Ev is. They probably will just ask how he's doing and they'll leave it at that."

"I _hope_ so. Not that we know anything about how he's doing because we haven't heard from him yet." Gianna exhaled in a huff. "But if they say anything offensive about Evan, I'm going to—" She broke off and waved her free hand threateningly.

Dudley managed a small smile. "While I admire your protective instincts… they _are_ my parents. And they've gone six years without mentioning 'the M word.' Why would they try to ruin that now?"

Gianna scowled. "They're ruined a lot of things."

All too soon, they reached the front door. Dudley and Gianna looked at each other, not ready to ring the doorbell yet and announce their presence. "We could leave now," Gianna suggested half-heartedly. "They'd never know we were here. We can call back and say the car won't start."

"As long as they invite us and are respectful, I'm going to show up… I don't want to go through what my mum went through. I don't want lose my family." Dudley's voice was determined. "You can leave now if you really want to. I'll tell Mum that you had to go to work."

Gianna shook her head, her jaw set. "Thanks, but no. I should be an adult about this. For better or worse, they're my family, too."

Just as Dudley was about to finally press the bell, the door swung open, revealing a blank faced Petunia. "There you are." Her voice was flat. "Come on in. Tea will be ready soon."

She stepped back so Dudley and Gianna could file in. "How was traffic?" Petunia asked, leading them across the foyer and into the sitting room.

"Fine," said Dudley as he and Gianna sank onto the sofa. Dudley drummed his fingers on the armrest of the sofa. She had to have noticed by now that Ev wasn't with them. Wasn't she going to inquire about him?

However, Petunia did not seem to think that anything was out of the ordinary at all. In fact, she offered a small friendly smile and then bustled off to the kitchen. Dudley and Gianna shared a look but didn't speak. They remained silent even as Vernon lumbered into the room and dropped heavily into his favorite armchair.

"Hullo," grumbled Vernon, grabbing his newspaper and burying his face in it. Apparently, he was unaware that it was upside down and began riffling through the pages as loudly as possible.

Gianna raised her eyebrows. Dudley clenched the armrest of the sofa as though it were in danger of floating away.

Before long, Petunia came tottering back into the sitting room, clutching a tea tray. Vernon finally sat his paper aside and took a cup, looking a little more like himself. Dudley and Gianna both grabbed cups as well and Dudley wondered if his parents were finally going to ask about Evan. But they did not. Petunia and Vernon instead turned to each other and began chattering away, debating on the destination for their next holiday. Apparently they couldn't decide between Saint Simons Island and Martha's Vineyard.

Dudley and Gianna sat in silence, their tea untouched. Gianna studied the contents of her cup, her fingers clenched around the handle. Dudley meanwhile, stared from his mother to his father. Weren't they concerned about their grandson's well-being? No, Dudley hadn't expected them to press him for details but he never imagined that they would ignore Ev's absence completely. Dudley wanted to confront them, but words failed him. He thought back to that fateful night all those years ago.

"_Now, can we please focus on the problem at hand? _Evan?"

_"Problem? My son… is a _problem_?"_

Trying to contain his rage, Dudley sat his now cold tea on the coffee table and stood up. He turned to Gianna and held out his hand wordlessly. Gianna understood at once and took his hand, looking relieved ad got to her feet as well. They walk back towards the door, Dudley half hoping that his parents would call him back. They didn't.

Once they were back in the car, Dudley started fuming. "Can you believe them? I thought they'd at least ask how he was getting on or if he heard from him yet. " He swallowed painfully. "I think I would have preferred it if they were talking about sending him to priest again. I didn't like that they ignored that part of him. But to pretend that _he_ doesn't exist…!"

Gianna bit her lip and placed a hand on Dudley's forearm. "Maybe you shouldn't drive when you're this angry." She looked down at her lip and giggled. She saw that she was still holding her cup of tea. "I forgot to put this back."

Dudley held out his hand for the cup and Gianna handed it to him. He got out of the car; Gianna thought he would have to go back into the house to return it. Instead, he hurled the little cup as far from him as possible. It landed at the edge of the lawn, breaking into three pieces.

Gianna got out of the car, too. "Oh, that was mature."

Dudley threw up his hands and raised his voice. "I'm sick to hell of being mature. They're my parents and they're acting like— like…" He searched for a bad enough word. "I can't stand it anymore. That was the final straw. I always said I'd take whatever they dished out as long as they didn't try to make Ev feel any worse than he already did. But I can't take it anymore. I'm done." He crossed to the other side of the car and got in the passenger's seat. "Let's just go home."

However, things didn't get any easier once they reached their house. They drove into their driveway and saw a blonde boy around Evan's age sitting on the front steps. He looked dimly familiar but Dudley couldn't place him.

Gianna however, knew him right away. "Johnny! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long! You've grown up so much! What are you doing here?"

Johnny looked up at her, looking worried. "Where's Ev?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so freaking long. I hate leaving people hanging. Thank you for not being rude about it. School is awful and I had lost my outline for this story. But I've finally found it and can hopefully write more.


End file.
